Drifters
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: Drifters: A warrior that is called from different world, their duty is to fight the darkness. This is their story in a new world.
1. Record 01: Hall of Doors

Drfters

Drifters

A/N: This is just an experimental fic, I've been writing things to get me back to the habit.

* * *

><p><em>Drifter: A warrior that is called from a different world, their duty is to fight the dark. They come from different eras but they have a strong sense of Justice.<em>

Record 01: The Hall of Doors

Commander Hayate Yagami has seen plenty in her years of service. She has survived countless attacks in the many cases that she has solved. Yet, now if anyone would look at her state they would mock her. Hayate's armor was a battered and ripped at the sleeves, the tip of her staff, Schwertkreuz, was cracked at different places. Blood was dripping down her face from a small cut near her right eyebrow. She was a total mess.

The mission started simple enough, find a Lost Logia on the planet Gaia and secure it. However, Hayate has some luck that the Lost Logia activated right when her and her team was about to seal the artifact.

"_Commander, we have found the artifact." One of the soldiers informed her._

"_Good, please be careful with it. We don't know what it does and anything can set it off."_

_The Lost Logia looked like a simple white orb; it released a light green glow at times. All Hayate had to do is seal it away and it would be mission complete. The ancient ruins spoke little of the ancient civilization that once lived on this planet. It was time to finish the mission until…_

"_Commander we have a problem!" One of the scientists started to panic._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The Lost Logia is activating!"_

_That was bad indeed; she had to evacuate everyone who was a low level mage and a scientist. "Everyone evacuate the premises!" she ordered._

_However there was only one person left. That person had the Lost Logia in his hands; his body expelled light green mana fused with some strange energy. Hayate couldn't figure out what it was; but it felts as if the planet itself possessed him. _

"_Why can't things ever be easy?" Hayate asked herself as she summoned her Tome of the Night Sky._

The man who activated trapped her inside a barrier and teleported them to an unknown location, it seemed like some sort of altar. And then the battle took place.

The battle was long and hard, without Rein's help her ability to process mana was too low, so she couldn't multi-task effectively. On the bright side it was due to his unfamiliarity to the artifact the man did not know what he was doing. With a quick Aria, Hayate released a binding spell that immobilized the victim. The Lost Logia broke contact with its user and allowed Hayate to seal the artifact. However, she received numerous injuries by the Lost Logia's power.

Hayate's movements were sluggish. She had to get to a safe place before she falls unconscious. She looked behind her at the victim; who was tied with a binding chain, unconscious. Her injuries were starting to get her; she wasn't going to make it. Hayate waned to rest but it wasn't time yet.

'_What wouldn't I give for a hot bath.'_ Hayate thought to herself. _'Shamal is going to have a field day when she sees me like this'_

Hayate thought about the lost logia that she retrieved; it was about Raising Heart's size. She didn't feel the same hostility that other Lost Logia gave off. Rather, it was soothing wave that washed over her when she sealed it away. Even the agonizing pain that battle from had momentarily vanished. However it still didn't change the fact that there might be a chance that she might die if she keeps pushing herself.

While the victim didn't know what he was doing, the attacks that did passed through her defenses did major damage. Still, it was better that she was the one who got injured and not her subordinates.

'_Long Arch to base come in.'_ Hayate tried to get in contact with them. However, like the last 15 tries, there was no response. Each time she tried to get in contact with HQ, it was harder to keep her mind together; she was so tired by this point.

Hayate closed her eyes one more time, concentrating all she could to contact _someone_. There was no change; she couldn't get in contact with anyone. She couldn't hold on any longer, with one last step she fell over the bridge she was currently walking on. She didn't have enough time to react and keep herself afloat. Soon she found herself in the waters, the crystal blue water soon taking all of her vision. She closed her eyes one more time and let body fall into the realm of unconsciousness.

However she sensed something off. For one, she was no longer falling but stepping on marble. She opened her eyes to see that her surroundings changed without her noticing.

The place where Hayate found herself was all white, there were doors made from different materials side by side. At the other end of the Hall there was a man sitting on a desk full of documents. Hayate couldn't help but to feel pity for the man with that much paperwork. On the left side of his desk there was a desktop with two screens. The man was tall and blond, wearing a white suit and black rimmed glasses. He was smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper. On the top of the desktop there was a sign that said "Out to Lunch". There was a plaque that had the name "ACCESS".

"Excuse me," Hayate spoke as she slowly walked over to the man. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The man looked at Hayate for a moment before he folded his newspaper away and started typing something on his desktop. Hayate noticed that he had every piece of information about her, even the some that her _knights_ didn't know about. This was starting to freak Hayate out.

_MC0082-0719_

_Hayate Yagami_

_Commander of Special Duty Section 6 _

_DOB: MC0056-0604_

_Blood Type: AB+_

_Home World: Mid-Childa _

_Weapons: Ancient Belka Magic; Tome of the Night Sky_

_Contract Approved…_

'_What Contract?'_

Hayate didn't have enough time to think about anything else before a door opened behind her. The second her turned around, chains wrapped around her. The chains were pulling her in. Hayate tried to struggle but it was useless, she didn't have enough strength. It felt like all her energy is being sucked right out of her.

"Wait!" she cried, "I need to go back home!"

That was all Hayate could say before the door closed in front of her. All she could see after that was darkness.

x-x

When Hayate came around she found herself in a thick forest. Her armor was gone and instead she had her blue TSAB uniform. She gradually stood up and started to walk around. Hayate noticed that most of her injuries were gone. There was something strange in this forest. For one, there little magic presence she could sense. It was obvious that she landed in a world where magic was rare, if present at all.

Hayate closed her eyes and tried to contact HQ once more. Even if she was on a non-administrated world she should pick up some sort of presence. Yet there was nothing, she couldn't connect with anyone, not even Shamal, whose communication system in KlarWind was one of the best. She was stranded in an unknown place.

"This is just great," Hayate muttered to herself. "I got no idea where I am and no way to get out."

Hayate remembered the man in the long hallway. Who was that man? How did he have such strong Teleporting magic? Shaking her thoughts about the man away she summoned her Tome of the Night Sky to check its status.

'_Activate system check.'_ Hayate commanded.

"_System check initiated." _ The tome's robotic voice said. After a few minutes the tome gave Hayate the results. _"Tome's memory damage at 40%, Guardian Knight System is inaccessible, contact with the master Device is unavailable, Switching to Kaiserritter mode, starting Speichern system."_

Over the years Hayate made a few upgrades to the Tome for such situations. She installed a limited AI into the book that worked alongside Reinforce. It was in charge to start the Kaiserritter and the Speichern systems if Reinforce wasn't there as the main control Device.

"_Choose the spells needed for Speichern…"_

"Place Bloody Dagger and Balmug, they are to be on standby mode."

"_Yes…"_

'_So almost half of the Tome's memory is damaged,' _Hayate thought. _'Without Rein I can't do anything about it.'_

Hayate was at a loss of what to do. What _could_ she do? She was basically trapped here until she figured out where she was and, more importantly, how to get out of this planet. She sensed someone watching her and whoever it was they were strong. Without thinking twice Hayate opened her Tome and summoned Schwertkreuz.

"Show yourself." She ordered.

"What is a mage from the TSAB doing here?" a deep voice asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. The man's short hair and brown eyes reminded Hayate of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt the man's magic, he was a Knight; just like herself. The man's brown trench coat over a lighter brown coat, along with his meal boots and gauntlet on his left arm made his Armor. The ring on his right hand glimmered in the morning sun.

"Aren't you also in the TSAB?" Hayate asked.

"I am no longer with the TSAB." The man replied.

"That still doesn't explain what are you doing here?"

"I sensed you close by while I was hunting." The man answered "I was making sure if you were alright."

The man looked so familiar that the name was at the tip of her tongue but she still didn't recognize him. This was getting more confusing by the minute.

"What's your name?" Hayate asked.

"I'm Zest." The man introduced himself, "Zest Grangeitz"

Now she remembered where she has seen this man before.

It was in one of Signum's reports from a few years ago…

…In the JS Incident.

Zest Grangeitz, an ex-Ground Forces Investigator. Who was killed in action 13 years ago, and his clone was killed 6 years ago. Yet, that man was standing in front of her alive and breathing.

Just what is going on?

_Record 01 End. Record 02 holds period AB343-0825, Stand by Ready…_


	2. Record 02: Rough Welcome

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Magic: Those who have a strong enough Linker Core can properly wield magic, those who study and teach Magic are called Mages or Knights depending on the practitioner's style. <em>

Record 02: Rough Welcome

It hurts…

Every single fiber in his body hurts. Yet, Angeal doesn't see anything wrong with that. He was finally given the release that he craved by the person he trusted the most, his student: Zack Fair. He can only smile that soon his life will come to an end. He will be free from the curse he and Genesis have carried unknowingly.

"Zack…" Angeal called out.

Angeal watched his student stumble towards him, eyes widening in surprise. He watched those blue eyes water.

"Angeal…" Zack landed on his knees next to him, "Oh Goddess… Angeal."

"You did well Zack." Angeal smiled at Zack, deep inside he knew that what he just did was one of the cruelest thing he could to the boy. Yet, he couldn't help but feel proud of his student; he managed to defeat the monster inside him. "This is for you."

In his hand Angeal handed to Zack his pride and honor, the Buster Sword. There was no other he could trust with his weapon. He could feel his life diminishing from his body, he had to go.

"Zack," Angeal gave his student one last smile before closing his eyes. "Protect your honor always."

After that, Angeal couldn't feel anything anymore. He let the feeling of emptiness and serenity fill him before he became one with the Lifestream. This will be his way of repenting his sins. However, he did not expect landing on a hard surface.

Angeal noticed something was wrong. He was still in pain, which was odd since he was supposed to be in the Lifestream. He was supposed to no longer have a physical body to feel pain with. He didn't believe that there would be a surface to land on in the Lifestream either. Deciding to find out what happened he opened his eyes and found himself looking around. He was starting to wonder what happened.

Angeal was in a white endless hall, hundreds of doors were closed side by side. He looked down at himself, only to find that his skin and hair color were returning how they were before the incident, his clothing was almost in shreds but still wearable. Even his injury on his chest was gone only to be replaced by a large scar. He was back to normal almost, except for the pain on his entire body.

Angeal started to walk towards the right, looking for a way out of his hallway. He tried some of the doors but they were sealed shut. No matter how hard he tried the door wouldn't budge. He continued walking in what felt like hours, there was no end.

Finally he saw something in the distance, someone behind a desk. Angeal let out a small sigh of relief, he finally found someone else. He picked up speed toward the person behind the desk. When he was finally at close range with the man, the man started to type something.

Angeal came to a complete stop when he noticed his name on one of the screens, it contained his personal info. He kept looking at the screen watching as it pulled up every single piece of information that there was on him.

_AB0343-0825_

_Angeal Hewley_

_SOLDIER 1st Class Commander_

_Age: 26_

_DOB: AB0317-0519_

_Blood: O_

_Home world: Gaia_

_Weapons: Materia Bracer, EV-G Cells_

"Who are you?" Angeal asked, "Where am I?"

Angeal was starting to get uncomfortable with the amount of information the man had on him. When he saw the bottom of the screen two words were slowly typed.

_Contract Approved…_

Angeal didn't have time to hear a response as several chains wrapped around his body. Angeal tried with all his strength to break the chains but even with his SOLDIER strength it was impossible to break free. He was pulled back towards an opened door that appeared out of nowhere. And just like that the honorable SOLDIER was pulled into the unknown.

x-x

When Angeal felt solid ground once more he felt so tired. He opened one eye slightly to see two children looking at him curiously. The children wore brown tunics with black pants; they had blond hair and green cat-like eyes.

"_Are you okay?" _ The older of the two asked something in a language that Angeal didn't understand.

_"Brother… Is he alright?" _The youngest asked.

"Where am I?" Angeal asked.

Angeal wanted to listen to more of the conversation and talk to the children but he felt so tired. He wanted to sleep the dull pain that still lingered. He closed his eye and let the children do as they pleased.

"_He's no ordinary man." _The older child mused.

"_What is he brother?" _The other child looked at the other with confusion written all over his face. _"He talks funny."_

"_That Language he spoke in." _The older child began, looking down at Angeal's unconscious body. _"He is one of the 'Drifters'"._

"_What are we going to do!" _The second child started to panic.

"_I think we have no choice but to take him to the castle ruins."_

And with that each child took one of Angeal's arms and hung it over their shoulders. They started to drag the man towards their destination. Angeal was too heavy for the children to drag him at a steady pace.

After a couple of hours they arrived at their destination. The stone ruins showed that it was once a grand castle. Most of the towers were demolished and the main building only had one floor intact. The children were panting heavily, due to dragging Angeal all the way the castle ruins.

"_He's way too heavy." The youngest complained._

"_We're almost there," _the eldest said, taking their time before they kept dragging towards the castle._ "We need to leave the man here before the Lord of the Land finds out."_

"Stop!" A deep voice echoed through the forest. "Don't move."

Both the children froze in their tracks, the youngest started to shake.

"_We don't want trouble." _The eldest explained_. "We brought him here." _

"_He's a Drifter like you."_

Both children pointed at the unconscious body. Slowly, they backed away and started to run into the forest; leaving Angeal alone with the man. Zest dropped down from the trees and walked closer to towards Angeal.

"It seems that this man has some traces of Magic in his body," Zest analyzed him. "He doesn't seem like a warrior from this world, he must be like us."

Zest picked up Angeal and hung an arm over his shoulder. He carried him inside the castle ruins. There Hayate was meditating to sync herself with her Tome. Hayate opened her eyes and saw Zest carrying Angeal.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know but two children from the village brought him here. "

"Is he alright?"

"It would seem that this man is only unconscious." Zest placed Angeal on a bed of hay. "I better look for something to eat for later; he will be hungry after he wakes up."

Zest headed out the castle ruins leaving Hayate alone with Angeal.

"He's just like me." Hayate mused, "He came from another world."

x-x

_Angeal watched Zack land on the training mat once again. He was helping Zack in his hand to hand training when once again Zack lost focus and left himself to be wide open. Looking at the clock Angeal decided to end lesson for the day. It was better for Zack to think what he did wrong before they continued._

"_Zack you need to focus." Angeal held out his hand to help his student up. "I think it's best to end the lesson here."_

"_But Angeal," Zack stood up and stared at his mentor. "I almost had it."_

"_Think about it and try again tomorrow."_

_After leaving the training room towards their shared apartment Angeal decided to ask Zack a question that he asked when they first started the mentorship program._

"_What is your dream Zack?"_

"_I want to be a hero." Zack replied, just like that first day. "Just you watch one day I will be able to fight side by side with you!" Zack exclaimed._

_Angeal had known the boy for a few months but that determination that Zack had was the reason he chose him as his student. Something in Zack's voice told him that he had the resolve to do it. And it was his duty to get him there. Ruffling the boy's hair Angeal gave Zack a smile._

"_I can't wait."_

"Zack!" Angeal quickly sat up from his dream. He was not in Shinra anymore but in some ruins. The campfire was the only thing that gave light to the otherwise empty room. He found that his shirt was missing. He looked around to find someone around, his sensitive ears picked up some light footsteps.

"It seems that sleeping beauty is awake." A light voice taunted.

Angeal turned around to see a woman around his age holding his shirt and a brown book with a gold cross on it. The woman was wearing a button-up white shirt with a blue skirt. She had brown hair that stopped below her shoulders with two yellow hair clips and one red X-shaped hair band. She looked at Angeal with her deep blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Angeal asked once again.

"I don't know," Hayate responded. She handed back Angeal his shirt after repairing the damage it had. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Angeal took back his sleeveless shirt and put it on, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking the same question: who are you?

Angeal didn't answer he only stared back at Hayate, he could trust a stranger with his name. This didn't seem right; he was supposed to disappear into the Lifestream. Yet, here he was still alive.

"A silent one, huh?" Hayate sat across the campfire and game Angeal a smile. "My name is Hayate Yagami, ex-Commander of the Section Six."

Angeal didn't know what "Section Six" was. There weren't any women who held a military ranking back home, except for Scarlet but she didn't count. So hearing that this woman was a commander, the same rank as he once held was unsettling to say the least. It would only seem fair that he would introduce himself as well.

"Angeal Hewley."

"Well Mr. Hew—"

"Angeal." He corrected.

"Alright, Angeal." Hayate continued, "Where are you from?"

"Banora." Angeal whispered; Hayate almost didn't catch the name if she wasn't listening.

"No, I mean from what planet do you come from?"

Angeal was confused, what did she mean 'What planet?' There was only one Gaia. Still deciding to follow along with Hayate's game of 20 questions he decides to answer. "Gaia."

Now it was Hayate's turn to look confused, this place was getting more mysterious by the day. First Zest and now this, this really was starting to give her a headache. Still it was better to tell Angeal now then to find out later by some other means. While they were stuck in this new world, they have to work together. It only felt right that Angeal knew the truth about Gaia.

"Angeal…" Hayate began. "I think I heard you wrong. You said that your home world is Gaia."

"That's right." He folded his arms; he really did not like the tone of her voice. "Is there a problem?"

"That can't be right." Hayate shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Angeal… Gaia has been an uninhabited planet for more than 100 years."

x-x

"I told you that going into the forest is forbidden!" One adult growled. "Especially having contact with the Drifters."

"But father," one of the children protested.

No buts!" the man interrupted. "If the guys at the Lord's service find out they will kill you."

"Yes, father."

"Do not involve yourselves with them, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father," both the children replied.

"Now go to your rooms and stay there."

One the children let to their rooms the man was by himself. He sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed a glass of water. He was worried about the children, if _they_ find out about the children got in contact with a Drifter then this village is done for. If anything, he just hope if they came to kill them all that it would be quick. At this age in war that was the most the poor could ask for.

x-x

A group of men were scattered around a small village in the middle of the night. They looked at the village with smiles full of malice.

"It's too bad that it is before harvest." One of the men said.

The clouds cleared out and the light of moon revealed the men who were outskirts of the village. Each soldier was dress in heavy armor. Their helms hid most of their faces, only their mouths and eyes could be seen through it. Each held in their hands either a sword or a bow and arrows.

"I almost feel bad for them." One of the soldiers said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dirty peasants." Another added. "They should all just die."

"That's enough!" A voice rang though the field. "We have work to do."

And so the soldiers started to march down the fields and towards that small village.

_Record 02 End. Record 03 holds period ****-**** 0110 hours, Stand by Ready…_


	3. Record 03: The Feeling of War

Drifters

_Linker Core: A magic generating organ that is inside of every Mage/Knight. These core are the same color as the magic the user uses._

Record 03: Feeling of War

_Gaia_, a world whose history fragments can be traced back to Ancient Belka. Not much is known about this planet or its people. It was said that the people died of disease just before the end of the Saint King Unification War and the fall of the Ancient Belkan Empire. However the real reason for the fall of this world is unknown.

Angeal couldn't believe it, that couldn't be right. Gaia was an uninhibited planet? This is getting confusing; when he died there were no signs of disease anywhere. What could have happened in the years after his death, how many people suffered? Now the main question is how did he get here, a century into the future according to Hayate.

"I'm sorry," Hayate apologized. "I just find it hard to believe that you are from someplace that is deserted. Especially since I was there before I came to this world."

"So where are you from?"Angeal asked.

"Me?" Hayate pointed to herself. "I was born on the planet called Earth and I worked on the planet called Mid-Childa."

Before Angeal could ask any more questions, heavy footsteps could be heard from the other end of the ruins. Soon a man, about Angeal's size entered the room with three dead birds.

"He's awake, that's good." That man commented.

"Hey Zest, did everything go okay?" Hayate asked.

Zest nodded before he sat down next to Hayate and began to pluck the feathers from the birds. Angeal didn't know what to say, he was afraid to find out more.

"Zest." The man answered.

"I'm Sorry?"

"My name, so what's yours?"

"Angeal."

And just like that Zest began to ignore the others to finish preparing the birds so they can have dinner. Hayate let out a small sigh before turning to Angeal.

"Don't mind him," Hayate wove her hand. "He's always like that. But still, it's interesting talking to both a dead man and a man from the past."

"Dead man?"

"In my world Zest was reported KIA 13 years ago." Hayate took one of the birds and handed it to Angeal then took the last one and started plucking the feathers off. "They actually made a clone of him that died six years after his first death."

"I have only been here for 2 years. But Commander Yagami tells me it's been 13 years." Zest added.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that time flows differently here than in Mid-Childa or your world."Hayate answered. "And stop calling me Commander, Zest."

Zest only nodded before he continued working on the bird. Hayate shook her head; at least introductions were done and over. Now only one thing remains, why were they called to this world? Also what world are they in that they couldn't get a hold of the TSAB.

x-x

Outside the castle ruins a female silhouette watched the three making dinner. In her hands it held a crystal ball.

"What are these guys waiting for?" she wondered. "Let's hope that they can adjust soon, we need all the help we can get."

"_It's alright; they're new to this world. They wouldn't know that they are assigned to do. Keep watch for a little while longer."_

"Right, master."

The female Silhouette kept watch at the three in the ruins, because their fates are intertwined with this world.

x-x

Angeal woke up at the strange feeling coursing through him. Something was wrong around the area, he could feel it. He looked at his left and saw that Zest also woke up for the same reason. The spear that appeared out of nowhere was more than proof.

"You two are awake, good." Hayate turned around and the smile that Angeal saw a few yours ago was gone only to be replaced by a solemn one. "It seems we have trouble boys, look."

Hayate pointed toward the east. Smoke rose from the ground, even without his eyes he could see the red and orange glow coming from that direction.

"What's over there?" Angeal asked.

"There is a small village just outside the forest." Zest answered. "Two children from that village brought you to us."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Hayate asked. Granted, she wanted to go and help the village but her safety and her new friends came first in this world. However before Hayate could add anything else Angeal jumped out of the ruins and started to run towards the village. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to save that village."

"Are you sure? People from this world don't take too kindly of people who are not from this world." Zest spoke next.

"Does it matter? You two are also from the military." Angeal growled, "I thought we were supposed to serve and protect civilians."

"He has a point," Hayate jumped out of the ruins next. "We're still civil servants, even on this planet."

Zest shook his head before heading towards the direction of the village as well. There was no point staying here any longer, especially since those two decided to run towards trouble. He almost wishes that he would have left them alone.

As they were running towards the village all three came to a complete stop when they saw two children run towards them. Zest quickly recognized the two; they were the ones who brought Angeal to them. The children had bruises all over their bodies, small cuts their arms and legs. They were being chased by two soldiers in full armor. One of the children stumbled and tripped. The two soldiers quickly caught up and one held the child down while the other had his sword ready to swing down at the kid.

Angeal's eyes turn from their normal blue to light green in rage. The actions of those two soldiers were despicable. He started to run faster to stop them before they killed the child but before he could reach them he was beaten to the punch.

"Blutiger Dolch"

Four red kunai zoomed past Angeal and towards the soldiers. Each of the kunai exploded on contact and sent the soldiers flying. The soldiers crashed against a tree and fell to the ground unconscious. Angeal looked behind him to see Hayate pointing at them with her brown book open.

"Honestly." Hayate muttered to herself. Only Angeal caught what she said due to his advanced hearing.

"You need to hold back more Yagami." Zest scolded.

"Sorry, I guess I overdid it a little." Hayate closed her Tome and walked over toward the child that tripped. "Are you alright?" Hayate's voice was very gentle towards the child.

"_Please help us." _The child pleaded. _"We need your help."_

The older child's fear stopped and he was able to move He pointed towards the village.

"I think he's asking for help." Hayate guessed.

"Are you the two children that saved me?" Angeal asked.

"They are." Zest responded.

Angeal walked towards the youngest one and crouched down to be at eye level with him. He gave the child a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I am not sure that they understand Angeal." Hayate looked at the direction where the children came from. In normal situations the first thing that Hayate would have done was ask what was happening at the village. However, since the children speak different language it wouldn't help at all. "Now let's go the village."

Angeal and Zest nodded in agreement while the children looked confused. Zest pointed to himself, Hayate and Angeal then he pointed towards the direction of the village. Once they understood they looked at the three with smiles full of gratitude.

x-x

When they arrived Hayate and the others saw all of the villagers at the center of the village. Hayate could smell the smoke coming from the fragile houses. After signaling the children to hide in one of the trees Hayate joined Angeal and Zest to come up with a plan.

"First we need to secure the safety of the villagers." Angeal looked back at the center of the village from where they were hiding. "Any Ideas?"

"Leave that to me." Hayate opened her Tome once again. The pages flipped by themselves and landed on a specific page. "That leaves you two to drive these soldiers out of here."

Zest nodded and held his spear tight in his hands. There was one thing that has been bothering Hayate since she got to this world.

"Zest how many cartridges do you have left?" Hayate asked.

"2 magazines of 8 cartridges."

"Save them for an emergency."

"You got a gun?" Angeal asked.

"I'll explain after we take care of them." Hayate answered.

"So do you have a plan?

Hayate nodded and signaled them to come closer to listen to her plan. A series of whispers was heard from Hayate before she pulled away and raised her hand. "On my signal."

Angeal cracked his knuckles, since he didn't have a weapon his fists will have to do. It was too dangerous to use Materia on simple soldiers. The dull pain still lingered but it was barely noticeable. He looked to the side and saw Zest preparing to jump and Hayate holding her book open.

"Now!"

Angeal and Zest sprang into action, heading towards plain view of the soldiers. Hayate jumped up to the roof of a house and jumped from to the center of the crowd. Both villagers and soldiers were surprised at her arrival A few archers were ready to fire their arrows at her.

"Panzerhindernis, complete defense!"

At once a crystal-like barrier surrounded Hayate and the villagers. The arrows that were fired bounced off easily. Hayate kept her tome opened and looked at the villagers. They were simple normal looking humans. The only thing different was the cat-like irises in their eyes. Now all she had to do was wait until Angeal or Zest took care of the ringleader of this operation.

Meanwhile Angeal dodge another sloppy sword swing. These soldiers were not properly trained, greenhorns.

"_The best plan is to take care of their leader." _ Hayate's voice echoed in his mind. _"So look for the man with a unique crest on his armor. Once he is defeated then the rest of the soldiers will lose morale."_

'_it wouldn't be that hard to find him.'_ Angeal knocked out another couple of soldiers. _'These soldiers lack training to use those swords.'_

Angeal took a sword from one of the unconscious men. He looked around and saw one man different from the rest. On his metal shoulder pads there was a phoenix insignia with three stars on top of the bird's head. He was the only person who had an insignia like that; he must be the leader of this troop.

"_This is as far as you go Drifter." _The soldier spoke in a language similar to villagers. _"I will end your life here." _The solider pulled out his sword from his sheath and pointed at Angeal.

Angeal didn't understand what the man was saying but once the man pointed his sword at him it became very clear. The look on the man's face, his posture, the sound of his voice; it all sum up to one thing…

...The man wanted to kill him.

While he doesn't know what is going on or how he got here one thing was for sure, he had to help Hayate and Zest return back home. Maybe he would go with them; he had no other place he could turn to after all.

The soldier rushed forward, his held steady in his hands, aiming at Angeal. However, Angeal didn't seem fazed by the soldier. He was analyzing the soldier's movements.

'_Good footwork, but still leaves too many blind spots.'_ Angeal blocked the incoming blade with his own holding it in his right hand. _'These are high quality swords.'_ The soldier pushed forward trying to use his weight as a support. _'it won't work, I'm heavier than you.' _Angeal pushed the soldier away with easy and took a few steps back.

"_I won't be defeated by you, I am a lieutenant damn it!" _ The soldier growled. _"I will kill you Drifter!" _

Having enough of this, with one quick swoop, Angeal disarmed the soldier. The Soldier's sword flew a few feet before landing on the ground with a clank. He then used the hilt of the sword to knock the soldier off his feet. The solider flew right through a wooden door.

'_I need to hold back more.'_ Angeal thought to himself.

The solider lay there unmoving, only looking at the roof of the small house. Angeal pointed his sword at the soldier's neck.

"Get out of this village and never return." Angeal growled, his mind went back to the children that came so close to dying by their men. "You and your men act dishonorable by attacking unarmed villagers. I will not hesitate next time."

The solider looked at Angeal's eyes and saw the bright green glow in them. The soldier gritted his teeth in disgust of his failure. He had no choice but to retreat for now.

"_Attention men!"_ the lieutenant shouted, all the men stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction of their leader_. "Retreat for now!"_

Zest looked up from the group that he was fighting. All of the men that were surrounding him scrambled like flies and picked up those who were too weak to stand up and escape. It was really too easy for him to fight against them, they really didn't know what they were doing.

'_I guess Angeal did it.'_ Zest thought as he let his spear turn back into a ring. He turned around and headed back to where Hayate was. When they got there they could a crystal cage surrounding all the villagers. Hayate let down the barrier when she saw Zest. With her large reserves of mana it would take a lot more than simple arrows to penetrate that barrier.

"We did it." Hayate closed her Tome and turned around. There were a few injured but nothing too serious. It doesn't require her to heal anyone other than the children.

Zest nodded in response, their work here was done. It would be for the best if they left the village now, before anything else happens. "Let's get Angeal and go back to the castle ruins."

As much as Hayate didn't want to admit, Zest was right. There wasn't really anything they could do for the villagers at this point. But first…

"Hold on a minute." Hayate saw the two children that hid themselves in the trees earlier. Hayate took each their hands and closed her eyes. A triangle sigil appeared beneath their feet, the triangle had strange gothic-like symbols on each circle making the triangle and strange writing on each line. In the center of the triangle was a cross, similar to the cross on Hayate's book. The white glowing sigil started to rotate slowly underneath their feet.

"Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing." She whispered to herself. "Calming Heal."

A light breeze surrounded Hayate and the two children. Their torn dirty clothes became like new and all of their bruises and cuts were gone. The children looked at Hayate, surprised at the sudden surge of energy that ran in their veins.

Hayate was glad that Calming Heal was one of the spell unharmed by the Tome's memory damage

Once Hayate deemed them to be alright she let go of the children's hands. The white glowing triangle seemed to disappear. Hayate stood up and walked over to where Angeal and Zest were waiting for. All three started to walk back towards the ruins when the two children called out to them.

"Sank yo." One of the children cried. They might have picked it up when Angeal thanked them for bringing him to the ruins. There was a heavy accent on those words due to the unfamiliarity of the language but they each heard it loud and clear.

"Any time kid." Hayate responded.

Zest watched Hayate wave to the villagers and started to make plans. After all it wasn't as if those soldiers were just going to give up. No, they are going to come soon. When that happens, it will be up to them to drive those soldiers away once and for all.

…By any means necessary.

_Record 03 End. Record 04 holds period ****-**** 0215 hours, Stand by Ready…_


	4. Record 04: ENDS

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Summon Rings: A special ring made in Ivalice, only the strongest can wield them.<em>

Record 04: ENDS

Inside the strange white endless hall, there are many doors. None of those doors can open, not anymore. The hall seems to have no end. However, at a certain point you meet a man, he is tall and blond, wearing a white suit and black rimmed glasses. He will be smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper. If you meet his expectations then you'll become a pawn in his game, hopefully one that can win the game.

_A Drifter._

The man, known as ACCESS, was currently reading his newspaper. Some of the articles were about a _certain _group Drifters who saved a small village. That brought a smile to his face; it would seem that this batch had good potential to win against _them_.

ACCESS could hear footsteps coming from the other end of the hall. There were only two things that could come from that direction. A hero from another world could come from that direction, ACCESS would have to look at their file and see if they had a chance at survival.

The _other_ however…

The footsteps got closer ACCESS saw a woman. The woman was wearing all black. She had a one piece black dress and brown boots with black and white stripe stockings. The woman had pale skin and long black hair. The irises in her eyes were pure black and she had a visitor pass hanging around her neck. The entire hall was pitch black behind her, there was only one person who could do that.

"You're still trying those useless efforts ACCESS?" the woman asked sweetly.

The woman got closer to ACCESS desk, as she took each step the pitch darkness swallowed everything behind her. She stopped in front of his desk, the only thing stopping the darkness from spreading any further was ACCESS.

"No matter how hard you try," the woman leaned forward. "No matter how many Drifters you send. Everything is futile.

"Go away EASY." ACCESS ignored the woman and focused back on his newspaper. "Our wrongdoings must be amended."

"You can never succeed," EASY sneered. "I already won."

"Leave EASY." ACCESS ordered, "I will not let you do as you please, you pitiful woman."

"You're the only pitiful one ACCESS!" EASY countered. "Try to beat me if you can."

ACCESS looked down at his newspaper. The articles were starting to change. The articles changed twice a day, once in the morning and once in late afternoon. He read the first article. [Dark Sovereign begins her conquest in the North.]

"It's impossible for your Drifters to defeat my ENDS."

x-x

In the continent of Skyra there are four kingdoms ruling each corner. The North kingdom was called Carneades, the East kingdom is called Gandal, the West kingdom is called Mitragyna, and the South kingdom is called Orte. Each of these kingdoms has a responsibility to keep order in the continent. However over time there have been wars waged between the kingdoms of Orte and Gandal. The war has been going for 10 years. This left the kingdoms of Mitragyna and Carneades to stay neutral with the larger kingdoms.

The kingdom of Carneades is known heavily for its mines full of crystals; out of all four kingdoms Carneades has the most crystals. These crystals are used in everyday things, such as cooking to sailing, even the storage of fresh meats.

However now there has been trouble coming from the north. An army has gathered, and it was said that the army was lead by a young girl.

Now the soldiers of Carneades have been gathering weapons and magic to defend against the incoming army. Inside the city walls there was a small group of men and women dressed in white, they each had a white and silver-green jackets, a white scarf with the insignia of three wings in ascending order. These uniforms told others about their organization, the Octobrist.

"You want me to what!" A man wearing silver armor yelled, the helm completely hiding his face muffled the words but they knew what he meant. "You want me to give my soldiers to a Drifter of all people!"

"Yes," another man replied. This man was wearing the Octobrist uniform; he wore a white feather on his beret. "That Drifter has more experience than you in the battle field."

"Bullshit!" the general cursed, "I will be the one to lead my men. There will be no other."

"Have it your way."

The man in the Octobrist uniform walked away from the man in armor. On his way down the long stars that lead back to the first floor of the tower he heard some soldiers whisper.

"I don't know why these Octobrists are so afraid of." One soldier whispered to another.

"Yeah, this wall has defended Carneades for decades, no matter how many monsters there are they can't take her down."

'_Fools,' _the man thought to himself. _'This wall wouldn't hold for one day.'_

The man ignored any other men who were talking about him and his organization. He had to think of some other plan before _they_ get here.

'_I have to convince him to lead this army, if not then this kingdom is doomed.'_

"_Master,"_ the man heard a magical transmission coming in. it must be from her apprentice _"This is Olmine, please come in"_

The man took out a crystal ball and began to channel his magic to establish a connection.

"What's wrong Olmine?"

"_I call to report that those three have defended the village from the Orte kingdom. I will take them to your location at once."_

"It's too late, don't bring them and _don't_ try to come here."

"_Master, then…"_

"Yes, it has begun."

"_Please be careful master."_

Once the man reached the last door on the first floor he turned the knob to find two people sitting on the crates. One was a man in full dark gray armor. The back of his cape showed an elaborate crest of a royal family. The man's horned helm made it impossible to see his face. The other was a young woman in her early twenties; she had a one piece pink dress and a red jacket. Her braided ponytail was held together by a pink ribbon.

"What are you going to do now, Scopio?" the man asked.

"I don't know, it's too late for this kingdom. _They_ will arrive soon." The Octobrist, Scopio answered. "For now we must plan your escape."

"What will happen to this country's citizens?" the woman asked.

"Most of its citizens have evacuated the kingdom; the king did listen to my suggestions and asked political asylum for his people and his family." Scopio explained. "Now, it's our turn to escape."

"_Mas.. th... …ne" _ There was an incoming transmission, however, there was some interference. "C… …er me?"

"A magical Transmission block?" Scopio cursed. "We're too late!"

"They have come, master."

x-x

Far into the north an army of soldiers covered in black armor from head to toe. The soldiers who didn't have their faces covered had monstrous features. From scales to fur, even some who had a third eye. Leading this army was a girl who had a black cloak on, the cloak hid her face from view. Her four soldiers' behind her had the same black cloak with their faces hidden as well.

A raven flew into the sky, calling anyone who would listen to its words.

"The Royal March is coming!" The raven shook its wings, "Those who are scorned by Norms follow us."

"Hail the Dark Sovereign!" the soldiers shouted.

"Follow us to the journey to destroy the world!" The Raven continued.

The black armored army arrived at the North wall of Carneades. The entire army looked up and saw that the soldiers were ready to fight. All of the soldiers had their bow and arrows ready. Even some royal magicians had their spell books in their hand. They looked ready to die to defend their home from the black army.

Pointless.

"How far is you hatred of Norms, child?" One voice caught the Sovereign ears. "How far is your hatred for Drifters?"

A single man stood out from the armored soldiers. The man's white beret and red feather held in place his strands of hair. The girl looked at the man with interest. She heard of this group who worked with Drifters, men who wore all white. However the sooner she put out the fires of resistance the better. She had to shatter the order of this world to rebuild it for those who have been shunned by the Norms.

"They are about to commence the attack." One soldier shouted, probably their general. "Archers, magicians get ready."

The cloaked girl lifted her hand and pointed at the wall full of soldiers. "Kill them…"

At the sound of her soft voice the entire army moved forward. Swords, spears, and lances ready to fight.

"Fire!" several archers shouted as a rain of arrow flew at the cloaked girl.

"Buch der Dunkelheit" the girl whispered.

One of the four cloaked figures stepped in front of the girl and pulled out a book. The book was brown with a gold Belkan cross at the center. Deep crimson eyes looked down at the book. The book's pages flipped on their own until it landed on a specific page. Underneath her feet was a black Belkan magic sigil.

"Steel Yoke," the woman called out.

Several pillars of dark energy erected from the ground and created a shield for the black army. All before a single arrow made it to the ground. All the arrows bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. The dark soldiers cheered as the soldiers on top of the wall looked in astonishment and fear. The mages fired powerful lightning spells to destroy the wall of magic that the enemy summoned.

"Seeker of Life." The girl called out

Another cloaked figure stepped forward. This figure also had the proportions of a woman. The woman held her hand high and summoned a gold and silver staff. The staff's head had two golden pointed edges that gave it the look of a vertical crescent moon. On top there was a large purple orb and a silver plate on top of it. The metallic staff glimmered in the light.

"Disappear from my sight." The woman said emotionlessly. "Thunder Rage."

A purple magic circle appeared under the woman's feet. The circle had almost a regal writing with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it. At the corners of each ring are the small Greek letters pi, delta, omega and nu. The woman pointed the head of her staff and fired a powerful purple lightning spell. The spells clash but instantly the purple lightning overtook the court magicians' magic.

The spell crashed at the wall and electrified several soldiers who were in its path.

"SOLDIER 1st Class. Defender of the Kingdom."

The last two figures sprinted forward towards and lead the army towards the gate on the east and the west. The cloaked figure that took group towards the east gate started to bleed, he then vomited blood. One of the soldiers was about to see if the man was alright but he waved his hand dismissively. The man extended his hand and the blood that was on the ground rose up and whirled around the man's gloved hand. A double edged sword formed by the blood the man spilled rested in his hand.

The man sprinted faster as he arrived at the gate; he jumped higher up as high as the gate. The moment the he reached the peak and swung his newly formed sword down. The sword created a massive shockwave that went through the door. The second the man landed the gate fell apart, cut to pieces. The rest of his men knew that it was time to invade from the inside.

"Out of the way." The man said, he didn't sound older than twenty.

The man let his sword rest on his shoulder as he held out his left hand. A bright fire with dark energy mixed together at the palm of his hand. He pointed the ball of fire towards the group of soldiers who were trying to run away.

"Hell Firaga."

The ball of fire flew at a rapid speed. The soldiers didn't have time to react and burned instantly from the dark flames.

"Kill everyone you see, the Sovereign's orders." The man ordered.

On the other side the second man pull out his massive sword on his back. Bright orange fire engulfed the blade. The man swung down, the fire followed and grew in an arc. A massive fire destroyed everything in its path; even the stone buildings that were close were turned to rubble. At once men in black armor stormed inside the kingdom. They were free to do as they please.

The cloaked figure slashed his way through all the soldiers. Arrows were sliced in half. Soldiers were beheaded left and right.

"What are you waiting for?" The figure roared. "Go and take this kingdom for the Sovereign!"

The soldiers began to move from where they stood. They knew that these figures, their commanders, were powerful, they alone could take the kingdom if they wanted to. They really didn't need their help but orders were orders.

x-x

Scopio looked at the battle field; the soldiers from Carneades were being slaughtered. The cloaked figures were too strong for normal Norms. He heard a roar and looked at the sky. Three dragons were flying around the entire kingdom. They were slowly being surrounded. He started to run downstairs where the Drifters were located.

"This is the end for this kingdom." Scopio shook his head. "No matter what the Drifters must be…."

A loud ringing passed through the air. All the cloaked figures and the Octobrists looked at the sky. A stone gate opened, white light could be seen inside of the gate. A man in his late forties, early fifties came falling out of the gate. The man had a black suit with a light green button-up shirt. He had long black hair with green and gray tints. On his back, hidden mostly by his hair, was a katana with an emerald green hilt.

The man landed on top of one of the towers with his eyes closed.

"Which side is he on?" Scopio wondered. He could be the one who could change the outcome of the other Drifters.

x-x

On ACCESS' computer screen there was information about a person…

_AB255-0925_

_Varick (Vicious) Stratos_

_Clan INFAMOUS Ex-Enforcer_

_Age: 48_

_DOB: AB0207-0519_

_Blood: B_

_Home world: Ivalice_

_Weapons: Ame-no-Murakumo, Titan summon ring_

_Contract approved…._

_Record 04 End. Record 05 holds period ****-**** 0245 hours, Stand by Ready…_


	5. Record 05: Black Sunrise

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Materia: he type of magic that is common on Gaia. It consist of crystallized Mako, it is the only way that they can use magic.<em>

Record 06: Black Sunrise

Scopio looked at the new arrival. The man was not doing anything other than standing on top of the tower. He still couldn't tell if the man was a Drifter or not. One of the ways you can tell if the person is a Drifter or an END is their eyes. If their eyes are black with white irises then they are ENDS.

"Where the fuck am I?" the long hair man asked himself.

The man opened his eyes and looked at the ugly sight of war. This reminded him of the time he was in the army serving as a Captain for the Dalmascan army. It didn't take more than two seconds to know that the soldiers who were defending this kingdom were doomed for failure. He looked ahead and watched as one of the dragoons suddenly started to dive down towards him.

"What's with the Wyrm?" the man asked himself.

The man jumped up and was above the dragon. He took his katana was resting on his back and slammed down. The blade cut through the dragon's neck like butter. The second dragoon turned around his dragon and started to dive towards the man. The dragon opened its mouth, fire started to build up from it. In a flash the dragon released the flames, aiming towards the man who was still in the air.

The man didn't even flinch and swung his blade towards the direction of the fire. The shockwave cut through the fire and made it towards the dragon and rider. Both were cut cleanly in half.

The man landed on the edge of the wall, looking bored. Scopio took his chance and grabbed the man by his free arm. He knew that the man was a Drifter and not an END. His eyes were light green not black and he came from the corridor which meant that the man was send by _him_.

"Let go of me before you lose that hand." the man growled.

"We don't have time for this." Scopio argued, "I have to get you out of here with the other Drifters."

"What the fuck are you blabbering about?"

"I'll explain once we are in safe place."Scopio reasoned, "So please just follow me."

The man grumbled under his breath but followed Scopio. Once they reached the wagon where the other two Drifters were waiting in the wagon. It would seem that the man recognize the two Drifters. The man's posture was tense; he seemed to be on guard.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" the man asked the other two Drifters.

"Who are you?" the Drifter in armor asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Larsa, Gabranth?"

"What do you know about the young Lord?"

"He ain't little anymore. I know that you're always next to him, so tell me what the hell are you doing here?" The man smirked. He then turned to the other Drifter, "You too Aerith."

"How do you know my name?" The young lady, Aerith, looked surprised. "I'm afraid I don't know you."

"What are you talking about? It's me Vicious." The man growled until he looked back at Aerith. "How the fuck did you get younger?"

"Can you three have this conversation when we are out of the kingdom?" Scopio growled, "in case you three haven't noticed… We are still in danger!"

"Cool your tits," Vicious smirked, "We're havin' a conversation here!"

"Let's go!"

Scopio was glad that most of his men and those who were smart left already. Now it was just them and his assistant Romario. He took the horses by the reins and commanded them to move the wagon. It was moving at top speed as they arrived to the edge of South gate. Scopio used his illusions to pass by the Dark Sovereign's foot soldiers. Once they made it to the forest, far away from Carneades Scopio managed to relax a bit more.

"Hey Vicious, Gabranth?" Scopio focused on getting as far as they could. "What do you think about this war?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we even have a chance?" Scopio asked.

"Our chances aren't nil." Vicious smirked.

Gabranth nodded in agreement. Scopio smiled, if their chances were really _not _nil then there was hope for Skyra. If he can unite these Drifters with the Drifters in the south then there is a chance. He will gather the six drifters if it is the last thing he does. It is all for the people of Skyra; Norms, Halves, and Breaks.

x-x

The girl in the black cloak looked at the wounded soldiers. They fought well for her today, she was proud of her men. They made the kingdom of Carneades fall this will be a new home to those that were kicked out because of their appearance. The Sovereign placed her hand on a wounded soldier and started to heal his shoulder. In an instant all of his injuries were gone, only the scars remain.

"Are you going to do that my Lady?" one of the four cloaked, the Defender of the Kingdom, asked.

"Yes," the Sovereign answered. "They fought well for me."

"Sovereign," one of the female's cloaked figures spoke next, she had a brown book in her hands. "We have taken over this kingdom; however, we lost two of the dragoons because of that new Drifter."

"Gather everyone who is injured." The little Sovereign commanded, "We will cure them and head south to conquer the other three kingdoms."

"What about the Drifters?" the cloaked SOLDIER 1st class asked.

"Chase them, find them and kill them."

All four cloaked figures kneeled in front of their Lord and bowed their heads. The SOLDIER 1st class was the first to leave. He mounted a black horse that was outside the gates and left to find the Drifters. Behind him he sensed one of his subordinates had decided to come as well. He didn't mind, he was just eager to find and kill those Drifters, all to be a hero.

x-x

Hayate, Angeal, and Zest were heading back to the castle ruins. After the small village was safe from those soldiers there wasn't much to do there. All three knew that they were going to come back, and with a bigger army than before. So they have to plan a counter attack for when they do come. Angeal focused his hearing on an unfamiliar voice that was coming from the trees.

"I can't get in touch with master and I am stuck here with these idiots." The voice mumbled to herself.

Angeal signaled the other two to be quiet and pointed toward the direction of the voice. Hayate and Zest picked up faint magic energy coming from that direction. As quietly as she could Hayate sneaked behind the woman.

The woman had silver green hair hade into pigtails and blue eyes with glasses. She was wearing white and black boots with knee-high white socks and a light green mini skirt. She had a white and green jacket with a heart shaped necklace hanging from her neck.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people." Hayate whispered into her ear.

The woman turned around only to be knocked out by a karate chop aimed at her neck. Hayate placed a binding spell on the woman and Zest carried her back into the ruins. On the way all three were thinking the same thing about this woman. How come they could understand what the woman was saying? The karate chip that Angeal used to knock her out shouldn't last that long and she should wake up soon.

Soon the unconscious woman woke up startled from being in a bind. The woman tried to struggle free from the spell but the binds got tighter.

"So it seems our guest is awake." Hayate mused as she walked to the woman. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, they will only get tighter if you do."

"Who are you?" Zest asked.

"M-my name is Olmine." The woman started to shake with fear, "I am a magician and an Octobrist. My master sent me to watch over you Drifters."

"Drifters?" Angeal asked.

"I am going to release the binds and you are going to tell us everything you know alright?"

Hayate snapped her fingers as the white bind loops shattered and disappeared before they touched the ground. The woman started to relax a little but then started up to look at Hayate and the others.

"Well," Olmine started. "In this world we can 'Drifters', men like you who came from another world. And my job as an Octobrist is to find and keep an eye on Drifters."

"Why were we summoned and what is the name of this world?" Hayate asked.

"You were summoned to Skyra, this world, to fight against men who are known as ENDs."

"Explain what Drifters are and what these ENDs are." Zest looked down at Olmine.

"You see, we call you guys Drifters, people who were sent here from other worlds." Olmine explained once again. "Likewise, we call ENDs who are like Drifters but they exchange their humanity for power. I am a part of an organization called Octobrist."

"So you were sent her e to watch over us?"

"Yes, our job is to watch and gather Drifters. We do so to fight the ENDs."

Angeal noticed that Olmine started to relax more.

"I don't think you guys are ENDs." Olmine finished.

"Why do you say that?" Angeal asked.

"My master told me that an END's eyes were black with white irises." Olmine looked up once again. "All of you have blue eyes. They only hold utter hatred to this world. I don't know what happened to them before they got here but now they only live on hatred."

"Sounds like a bunch of berserkers to me." Hayate spoke up.

"I guess you could call them that." Olmine continued. "There are only two thing that ENDs do when they come here; devastation and carnage. So you see we need your help in defeating them."

"So how many soldiers do you have?" Hayate asked.

The other three looked at her, confused at her sudden question.

"I may not understand fully what is going on between Drifters and ENDs but I do know that they have a large army." Hayate explained. "So I'll ask again, how many soldiers do you have at your disposal?"

"We are only a small group of magicians so…"

"You don't have any fire power then?"

"Our goal is to gather Drifters and then go to the three kingdoms and appeal to them. They would provide us with armed forces that you Drifters could lead."

"Stop right there," Zest interrupted. "That's not going to work."

"No kingdom is foolish enough to lend their military to some strangers." Angeal explained. "They are going to fight until their last man is down, all for the sake of pride."

"So what are we going to do!" Olmine yelled.

"Unless…" Hayate thought aloud.

"What are you thinking Yagami?" Zest asked.

"We need to go to the village that we just saved." Hayate explained, "I have a suggestion but I need to gather more information."

With that all four stood up from where they were and left the ruins.

"What are you thinking Hayate?" Angeal asked.

"Well…" Hayate kept running towards the village. "We need soldiers right?"

"Yes but you guys said that appealing to the kingdoms would be useless." Olmine explained. "Where are we going to get military power?"

"Simple," Hayate smirked. "We just need to take over a kingdom that's all."

_Record 05 End. Record 06 holds period ****-**** 13:15, Stand by Ready…_


	6. Record 06: White Moon

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Mid-Childa: A modern form of magic that is used in Hayate's world. They focus on long range attacks compared to Ancient Belkan magic.<em>

Record 06: White moon

Scopio stopped the carriage and looked at Vicious. For the last hour and half they have been explaining what has been happening to Skyra. Vicious seems to understand everything that was going on until he asked where was their army. When he gave his answer he started to laugh.

"What is so funny Vicious?" Scopio asked the laughing swordsman.

"If you guys think that a kingdom would be stupid enough to give you a kingdom then you are dead wrong." Vicious smirked.

"Alright, since you have all the smart ideas what do you think we should do?" Scopio was about to strangle the man, Drifter or not.

"Tell me this, which of the remaining countries is the weakest?"

"That would be Orte, why?"

"You're not thinking of that Vicious, are you?" Gabranth looked at the look that the man had, it send chills down his spine.

"Why do you want to fight so badly," she looked at him sadly. "Think of the people that would suffer," she looked down solemnly.

"This is war Aerith," Vicious stated, he started to frown. "We need to fight to survive kid. I've been here for less than three hours and I can tell you that it is eat or be eaten. Now tell me do you want to die?"

"N-no I don't want to die" She looked at him and then said "But I don't want innocent lives to suffer or die" she then looked away from not wanting to speak another word.

"He's right Aerith," Gabranth placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Our job is to find a way to defeat those ENDs. You do not need to fight but please be careful, alright?"

"B-but I want to help!" She looked at him with sad eyes "I guess I'm more of a healer than a fighter" she looked down then back up "I just want to know that the innocent are not hurt."

"The hell she doesn't have to fight." Vicious growled. "You may not be the same Aerith in my world but I'll be damn if you stain the name of Clan INFAMOUS."

"They are right though," Scopio added. "You were chosen for a reason, you have a chance for survival in this war."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She yelled "I want to help, I want to defeat the END's!" she looked at all three sadly they looked shocked by her outburst. "I'm sorry... I'm just upset I don't even know why I'm a Drifter I'm useless..."

"We'll figure it out Aerith." Gabranth tried to comfort her. "If what Scopio says is true then we will find a way for you to help."

"That's right kid; I will make you learn how to make yourself useful." Vicious smirked. "I won't let Primo down."

Scopio stared at the three; it seemed that young Aerith was the one that kept these two from going insane. Aerith had that charm that all wanted to protect, but that won't help much against the fight with the ends. "So what are you planning anyway?"

"We're going to make a coup d'état."

x-x

"How are we going to take over a kingdom with only three people?" Angeal asked quizzical about the plan.

Well let's see, you said before that you were a commander in your world right?" Hayate asked. They were currently running to the small village.

"Yes but I had more men then this!" Angeal stated nervous about what she was getting at.

"Well I am placing you in charge then, you can use me and Zest as you wish." Hayate looked back at the brunette, "You don't mind, right Zest?"

"As long as he doesn't land us to our deaths then I don't mind."

"Oh trust me! If I can keep most of my men alive then I can keep you guys alive!" Angeal stated with a chuckle "Just as long as you know how to fight" he smirked.

"You are talking to a double SS rank commander and a S+ rank investigator," Hayate shrugged. "I think we can handle ourselves pretty well don't you think?"

"Yagami holds the highest Mage rank. No one from my time had her rank" Zest added.

Yeah, I guess you can" Angeal smiled "Just follow my lead then and don't fall behind!"

"Can you guys slow down?" a heavy panting could be heard behind them. "I can't keep up."

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked.

"Let me catch my breath." Olmine wheezed. "Give me a few minutes."

Everyone slowed down and let Olmine catch her breath. Olmine still didn't understand what exactly their plan was. "I am not following you what are you three planning?"

"Ask Yagami not us." Zest shook his head.

All three looked at Hayate, waiting for a response. "We need to gather more information of the weakest country, after that then we can plan something."

"Why would you want the weakest country? Shouldn't you aim for the strongest?"

"Not exactly," Zest interrupted.

"Huh?"

"If we go for the weakest then we might be able to stabilize and get more help" He looked at them all "The more men we have the stronger we are to take over stronger kingdoms"

"And they might not be weak military wise," Hayate added. "They might have poor rulers, a poor justice system; you see it is all a balancing act. When you have a week military then it is easy to kill."

"What about the other two?"

"Without good rulers then nothing gets done." Zest explained. "There is no order and that goes into the justice system, there might be none."

"I see," Olmine leaned against a tree. "But once you find a weakness then what are you going to do?"

"That depends," Hayate answered. "That's why I want to head over to the village. Tell me you two what did you think about the soldiers that attacked the village not too long ago?"

"They had a lack of training and would have their asses handed to them if they ever fought a monster" He then smirked "My student could of beaten all of them in a sweat as well"

"Well that's of one weakness." Hayate placed her fingers under her chin. "Then they have military weakness, next."

"What else you want to know?" Olmine asked.

"Tell me about the economy of the Orte Kingdom."

"Let's see right now they are at war with the kingdom of Gandal so they are spending all their resources on the war." Olmine explained, "Do you need more explanation?"

"No that there shows that the kingdom is neglecting its citizens. Which means that the government is not in the best relationship with its citizens." Hayate mused, "It seems that the way it has been going for these two kingdoms, they are both easy picking."

"That they are this is going to be easier than I thought." Angeal looked at Olmine "Are you rested?"

"Yes," Olmine stood _up 'I can't believe these people. With little information they managed to strip bare a kingdom. They are real battle tacticians.'_ She thought.

"You are not satisfied with that are you Yagami?"" Zest looked at the thoughtful look on Hayate's face. "What are you thinking of."

"I just want to see one more thing before we can make a plan." Hayate stared to walk towards the village once again. "If what I believe is true then..."

The others started to follow Hayate, they weren't sure what she was planning but they couldn't wait to find out.

Once they arrived at the village Hayate and the others noticed that there was a huge meeting at the center of town. The second thing they noticed was that they could understand what they were saying.

"Olmine, we never asked but how are we able to understand each other?"

Olmine took out some talismans and handed them one each. "My master gave me this so that I can talk to you guys." Olmine said excitedly. "It's really a useful tool."

Hayate and Zest noticed something familiar, it was a Mid-childian summon circle on the paper.

_'I wonder who this master is?' _they both thought.

"What are we going to do!" One of the villagers argued. "We went up against them, they will have no mercy."

"It is too late now for regrets, we let those Drifters take care of them for us. We can't take back for our actions." Another reasoned.

"Do you think that the Lord will accept such excuse?" an elder man said.

"Either way more than half of our wheat fields have burned down." A woman with yellow eyes said. "We won't be able to pay the taxes for this year."

"Even if they do forgive us then they will take all of our harvest." A young male said. "We either starve to death or get killed."

"I had enough!" one of the younger growled. "We have to overthrow this kingdom."

"Don't say nonesense!"

"We don't stand a chance against him!"

Actually, yes you do."Hayate interrupted the argument. She walked to the center of the circle of villagers. "There is a chance, all you need to do is trust us."

"Why would we trust some Drifter!" One of the men argued.

"Then would you rather die doing nothing?" Hayate argued back. "You can sit here and let those soldiers take your wheat or your lives. I don't care."

"I hope all of you make the right decision" Angeal added.

"The Lord's army may be coming this way as we speak." One of the younger villagers said. "We don't have time to argue."

"May be coming?" Hayate repeated. "I think it is pretty obvious that they are going to come here."

"Who are you?" Zest asked.

"My name is Solus, I am the new Chief of this village." the young man introduced himself. "I must thank you for saving my brothers."

As if on cue two familiar young faces ran up and stood in front of Angeal.

"Hello little ones," He smiled at the two little boys." How are you?"

"Thanks to you we are still alive." The older of the two said, "I'm Elze."

"And I am Baile." the younger one introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Elze and Baile" He smiled "I'm Angeal, and I'm glad to know you are safe."

"So are any injuries that I missed, kid?" Hayate asked.

"No were fine." Elze answered.

"What's your name?" Baile asked.

"I'm Hayate and the guy next to me is Zest." Hayate smiled. Zest gave the children a quick nod.

"What we stopped was a patrolling troop." Zest spoke next about their current situation. "Since they're alive then they are going to gather more soldiers."

"We got four? No they are better than that so we got three days tops." Hayate added.

"Looks like we have some work to do" Angeal let a small sigh.

"I want to ask all of you." Hayate directed her attention to the villagers. "How much are you willing to sacrifice?"

"What do you mean?" Solus asked.

"I mean what I said, how much are you willing to sacrifice?"

"We are slaves to those norms Hayate." Solus growled. "What _can_ we sacrifice?"

"You village." Zest answered. "That is the last thing you have."

"Is that something you are willing to give up?" Angeal asked sternly

"Please help us, "Solus begged."We do not know how to fight; most of us were only kids when our country was destroyed 40 years ago."

All three of them blinked.

"We don't know how to fight, please help us we beg of you." Solus continued.

"Back up a minute." Hayate said, trying to see if she heard right. "How old are you?"

"I am 65," Solus stated. He didn't look like a day over 20.

"You're joking right?" Even Zest jaw dropped.

"No, the oldest in this village is 198 years old." Solus pointed to an old lady. "Her birthday was last week."

Angeal looked at the two children.

"How old are you guys?" Angeal asked a bit nervous about their answer

"30," Elze answered.

"26," Baile went after his brother.

Angeal was speechless he did not know what to say. "You two are around my age yet you look to be around 10 and 8." he was stunned "How is this possible?"

"Olmine," Hayate looked back at the Octobrist. "Please explain."

"In Skyra the races are divided into three parts. Norms, who are the same as you three. Halves with are these people, there are many clans with different attributes that make them different but they are not completely normal compared to Norms. Last are the Breaks, who are beings that no longer look like norms, they have the most attributes. Most look at them as animals."Olmine explained.

So you're telling me that these are Halves?" Hayate tried again. "That still doesn't explain why the oldest looks like's 65 but is actually almost 200 years old!"

"This tribe is known for their vitality; they age slower and live longer than any Norm."

Olmine sat on the ground, tired of standing up. "This clan's land was taken from them and they were given this settlement. They were forced to work for the Norms and eventually became their slaves."

"Are they still expanding?" Zest asked.

"Yes they are at war with Gandal, they have taken most of the land between kingdoms. However they do everything by in parts, nothing has been done in years."

"What still surprises me is the way that those soldiers overdid things didn't you two noticed?" Hayate directed her attention to Angeal and Zest.

"Yeah, it's like they don't 'show their authority' then they would lose control." Angeal explained. "That is why they are going to come here and kill every single one of you to prove their point to the other tribes."

"So I will ask one last time will you give up this village for the sake of reclaiming your land?" Hayate asked.

Everyone murmured around themselves but they all knew the answer. "Yes, we will say good bye to this village."

"Good." Hayate let out a sinister smile. "Then I got a little surprise when those soldiers come. Olmine remember that balancing act that we talked about earlier?"

"What about it?"

"This is the third of the act. If there is no justice then we will make justice. With weaknesses on all sides this kingdom is ready for the slaughterhouse."

"Seems that way," Angeal looked at Hayate and Zest. "Are you two ready to fight?"

"You two won't be necessary in this fight, Commander Hewley." Hayate summoned her Tome."I will be enough for them."

"Oh really now?" He looked at her quizzically "If you need us then, just call" he stated.

"Don't worry commander; all I need you to do is evacuate this village. They decided to give up this place and I am going to make good use of it."

Angeal wondered what Hayate was planning but they will start setting things in motion. He had to plan ways to help these people, which included training the ones who can fight to protect their land.

_Record 06 End. Record 07 holds period ****-**** 1345 hours, Stand by Ready…_


	7. Record 07: Blue Requiem

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Ancient Belka: An ancient empire that used magic. This style of magic refers its users as Knights. In modern times it is consider a lost art.<em>

Record 07: Blue Requiem

The sky was black with no stars; the only light was the full moon, tinted crimson from the blood spilled there. Here was their new kingdom, the once proud kingdom of Carneades, now turned into ruins. Breaks were setting into their new kingdom while those who were stronger were training for when they move out to the other countries. At the center of the kingdom there was a large castle. The castle was quickly rebuilt for their Sovereign; the center tower was the largest almost touching the sky.

A man found himself in this new place; with blurry he remembered meeting a woman before he came here. Now that woman was gone and he was in some unknown location.

The man was tall and slim, he had shaggy light auburn hair and tanned skin. A five o'clock shadow. He had on a black suit with a light blue button up shirt and no tie. He had a pair of sunglasses on.

As the man walked around the castle he noticed that the people there were mutated into something else. He saw from humans with scales like a serpent to animals that he has never seen before.

He reached the wooden doors. He pushed the huge doors to enter the throne room. There two guards who had a crocodile-like appearance pointed spears at him.

"Who goes there?" The first guard growled.

He laughed "Wouldn't you like to know" he smirked and tried to pass but was stopped

"You are not to pass Norm." The second guard pointed his spear at the man.

"Well if you won't let me pass then I'll just have to go through by force!" he snarled and got into a fighting stance "Show me what you got!"

"We will not let you get close to the Sovereign!" Both guards took their stance.

"You will forfeit your life!"

"What is he talking about?" The second guard asked as the first lowered his spear.

"He must be like the commanders." The first explained. "We have to let him through."

"What! Why?"

"Sovereign's orders." The first growled. "You may pass Turk."

"Thank you gentlemen glad we settled this" the man then walked past the two guards' chest puffed out being cocky.

The man walked into the castle until he arrived at the end to throne chamber. He saw looked at the person who was sitting on the throne. It was a child no older then 12, she had a one piece black dress with long black hair. Her eyes were ruby red. On her left there a cloaked woman. She had a strange gold and silver staff with a purple gem on the top.

"Wow are you the Sovereign the guards were talking about 'cause your kinda young to be ruling this place!" the man smirked

"How dare talk about the Sovereign like that." The cloaked woman said in a monotone voice.

"It's alright, Seeker of Life." the young child looked at the woman. "Let the fool talk."

"Hey I am no fool kid!" The man growled "You know you shouldn't talk to adults like your better than them!"

"I welcome you to my castle, Rex." The child continued.

"Wait, how did you know my name" Rex asked surprised

"I know a lot of things Mr. Rex." The Sovereign got off her throne. "Now I need to ask you which side are you on?"

"Um I don't know what you're talking about" He let out awkwardly "Wait what you know about me!" Rex yelled wondering how she could know him

"I know that act of cowardice toward that one woman who brought you to this place." The child smiled. "Will you join me?"

He glared at her "I didn't act cowardly I would do anything for her!" Rex yelled "Why should I join you?"

"You can join me and save this world of its darkness. Or you can die here." The little Sovereign looked at Rex. "Your choice."

"Fine I'll join you" Rex sighed then muttered "Little brat"

"Great, it would be a shame to kill someone so weak as yourself." The girl smiled. "Now that we got tha"

"I am not weak!" Rex screamed! "Prove how I am weak damn it!" Rex raged

"As you wish." As soon as those words left her mouth two monstrous hands wrapped grabbed Rex. The man noticed that those arms came from behind the small girl. He found himself held tightly as he was used as a wrecking ball, smashing each door open.

Once they arrived at the courtyard the monstrous hands threw him aside like a rag doll. The small girl floated in the air, her arms crossed.

"Show me your strength Rex." The Dark Sovereign said solemnly.

"Fine you want to see strength I'll show you strength!" He yelled as he went through his pockets to get out his weapons. He then slipped on a set of brass knuckles on each hand "Prepare to have some nasty gashes and maybe lose an eye" he smirked as he charged at her ready to punch her in the face

"You're too slow." The small girl dove under and let her hand pass through his chest. Rex stood frozen in fear; he could feel her hand inside his body. As she pulled away she hand in her hand a large blade painted crimson. "This blade is the Examina Blade, it holds a fragment of your soul."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rex asked not understanding what she meant

"And when I return this into your body..." She spun once before letting go of the blade, the blade raced through the air. Rex caught the blade with his bare hands, trying to keep it away. The small Sovereign sprinted and kicked the guard of the blade, causing him to lose control and the blade pierce through him.

"What!" Rex yelled "What will happen!" he looked scared he wished he was home working with the love of his life in that moment

"Shatter, farewell Rex..." The small girl snapped her fingers. The blade let out a crimson glow before it swallowed Rex into the light. When a small done surround Rex the Blade exploded. A dust of dust made it difficult to see.

Once the smoke cleared Rex was on the ground, not moving.

"Tuner of Kyrios." the girl called.

A new cloaked figure appeared from the shadows. She had a five spiked staff going in a horizontal arc. In between them there was a magical midnight blue blade. The pole was black and the end was a red spike.

"Yes your highness?" the cloaked figure bowed before the Sovereign.

"Take this man into one of the chambers, he is one of us." the girl explained. When he wakes up we will begin our contract."

"Of course your majesty."

The young woman picked Rex up with ease, teleporting herself to another location. before the cloaked woman could disappeared the small girl held her arm.

"Bring the Keeper of the Kingdom back; I want him to be partners with this man."

"What will be his title?"

The cloaked woman asked.

"Empty Heart..." The small girl whispered.

So Rex was taken away in this new world, to a world unknown.

x-x

Angeal was still skeptical about the leaving the soldiers to Hayate. He wasn't sure how strong she was but still, even she would have trouble keeping up with so many soldiers. Now all three along with the villagers are on top of hill close the ruins but still far enough so that the women and the elderly would be safe if a fight broke out. Angeal looked at Hayate who are waiting for something. It was the second say and still no signs of an army.

"So how's training with these guys?" Hayate asked.

Hayate might have assigned him the commanding role but she is more in control that he is. Angeal doesn't feel that there is anything wrong with that but why did she assigned herself as a front line fighter when she's basically running the show?

"Zest is teaching them about control with staves." Angeal explained. "I will start teaching them hand to hand combat afterwards."

"Great, later Zest and I will teach them and you about magic application." Hayate leaned against a tree. "Though I am not sure how well that would go due to all the mathematical equations involved. " She placed her index finger and her thumb under her chin. "Maybe I could teach them how to use bows; I still have memory of that."

"Mathematical?" Angeal was confused, what did math had to do with magic.

"That's right; you are really not familiar with my type of magic." Hayate summoned her Tome. "Tell me how advanced was your world was before you came here?"

"We had Mako reactors which gave us electricity. ShinRa control pretty much everything and the only good jobs were at ShinRa." Angeal answered. "We had vehicles that run on Mako."

"What is Mako?"

"The lifeforce of the planet; granted it wasn't the best resource but that how things worked in ShinRa. I was part of a military group called SOLDIER; we were the enforcers of ShinRa."

"I see," Hayate looked at the sun in the sky, it was at its highest, and that meant that it was close to noon. "So there is no way you guys would have heard about Ancient Belka."

"I'm afraid I do not know what that is, apart from the magic you showed me yesterday." Angeal shook his head.

"I guess we could start early." Hayate mused, "Magic application is the process of gathering mana from the air. We, mages, breathe in mana through our linker cores. A linker core is a magical organ that links together mana and processes it into spells."

"I see," Angeal didn't know about having this 'linker core' but since he was talking to a real mage he couldn't doubt it. "So do we all have this linker core?"

"That's right, though its type of magic and how strong it is varies between each mage." Hayate closed her eyes; she held out her hand and concentrated. A small glowing white orb was floating in her hand. Angeal noticed that it was the size of a materia sphere. "This is my linker core."

"How did you summon yours out?"

"Training," Hayate answered, she let her linker core absorb back in her body. "There are spells that forcibly remove linker cores but they are rare."

"I see…"

"Did Gaia have any way to use magic?" Hayate asked.

Angeal raised his left arm and let the bracer shine in the sun. On the bracer there were four spheres one dark green, one light green, and two yellow green. Hayate sensed something familiar in those spheres, almost like...

"We use these spheres called materia to use magic." Angeal explained. "They are artificially crystallized mako, it draws the power from the Lifestream and shapes it into whatever it is designed to do."

Hayate thought back to when she was in Gaia, before she was summoned to this world. Those materia look familiar. Then she remembered, those look like the lost logia she sealed away. Hayate looked at her Tome and then at Angeal's bracer.

"Release lost logia 3463X01." Hayate ordered.

"_Releasing 3463X01…"_ The Tome responded.

Angeal flinched when he heard the voice, he looked around and saw that the Tome in Hayate's hands opened and flipped though its pages. Once it stopped the Tome summoned what looked like a white materia. Hayate took the white materia with her free hand and closed her Tome. She looked at the sphere then at Angeal.

"Is this thing a materia?" Hayate asked. "I found this on Gaia before I was summoned here, since you know about Materia maybe you could tell me what kind of Materia is this."

"It certainly looks like a Materia." Angeal took it off Hayate's hands to thoroughly inspect it. "But it's not one I have seen before."

"Well I guess it might be some kind of rare materia then." Hayate took the materia back and opened her Tome. "Place seal on 3463X01."

"_Sealing…"_ The tome absorbed the materia back into its pages. _"Sealing complete."_

Hayate put away her Tome and looked at Angeal, "Sorry I got sidetrack for a moment. So do you have any questions?"

"You said something about mathematics, what do they have to do with your magic?" Angeal asked.

"You see, magic to us is a lot like a computer." Hayate explained. "Each use of magic requires complex energy computations to achieve the desired effects.

"So your spells are computer programs?"

"That's a good way to put it, mages keep those equations here." Hayate tapped her head. "The spells can be both stored and calculated either within my brain or in my Device." Hayate summoned her Tome once more. "The purpose of the spells is to simplify casting magic by preparing and storing common formulas beforehand, so I can be use them in combat. This book here is a device."

"It talked before, I only seen AIs in the VR rooms back in ShinRa." Angeal looked at the Tome. He raised his eyebrow when Hayate offered him the Tome. He opened the Tome and found it to be just like a normal book with foreign writing. "It seems like a normal book to me."

"Yes, however that is a storage device." Hayate chuckled. "It stores my spells so I can use them in combat; it has a limited AI to assist me when I need it. Most devices look like jewelry in standby mode but turn into efficient weapons when activated. A good example is Zest's spear, it is a ring in standby mode but it is a spear when it's activated."

"Is it really complex?"

"It's difficult to concept at first but once you get the basics then it's easy to learn different spells." Hayate took back her Tome from Angeal. "It's more if you can get the theories involved, so other than healing I doubt that I can teach them anything."

"Still that is better than nothing" Angeal looked back at the small village. "I need to get back with Zest, it's time to start teaching them the basics."

"Alright then get to it." Hayate waved as he was walking back towards the group. Angeal wondered how she can be so cheerful under all this mess. All they needed to do was give these villagers the basics to survive before they can move forward with Hayate's plan.

x-x

Scopio took out his crystal ball, it has been a couple of days since they escaped from Carneades. He was with three drifters and one of his assistants and not one clue as to where they were going. Now he had to come up with a plan to get the Drifters from the south and these guys to meet up. He looked at the three Drifters he had with him.

There was Gabranth, the man in full armor. He is a quiet man, doesn't talk much, the only one who he would have a conversation is with Aerith. Its seems that he is without a weapon either, so when they get to a major city the first thing that he had to do is get a weapon for Gabranth. It would be best if he got him the weapon he used when before he arrived to the world.

Vicious, the man with long hair and green hilt kanata, is loud and cocky. He is currently training Aerith with magic techniques. He is the only one who has a weapon at the moment. While he said that the only way to get an army was to take over the kingdom of Orte, he had no idea other than go and take over by force.

Last was Aerith, she was the most helpless of the three. She knows a bit of healing magic and Vicious is teaching her his techniques in magic. However she is not a fighter, she is healer, and Aerith said it herself. Gabranth and Vicious are training her to fight without magic since yesterday and hopefully they would find her a suitable style for her to defend herself.

He channeled his magic on the crystal ball and focused on a specific signal. After a few moments he finally found a connection with that person.

"Olmine can you hear me?" Scopio asked through the crystal.

"_Master, thank the heavens you're alright."_ The voice on the other end cheered. _"I was so worried when you didn't answer two days ago."_

"I'm sorry Olmine, but I had to find a suitable place to use my magic." Scopio looked behind him and saw Gabranth and Vicious coming to listening to the conversation. "So what is your situation on your end?"

"Crazy_! These Drifters are planning to take over the kingdom of Orte, can you believe it!" _Olmine started to panic_. "A major troop is coming our way in a day or two and these Drifters are teaching the young villagers how to fight."_

"You said that they're planning to what!" Scopio was surprised, it seemed that someone the same idea as Vicious.

"Hey kid put that person who thought that on." Vicious ordered.

"_Who are you?"_

"I am the guy who is going to kick your ass if you don't!" Vicious growled.

"Forgive him Olmine," Scopio apologized, "He is one of the Drifters that I found."

"_I understand, though he doesn't have to be so loud."_ The crystal ball quiet as Olmine was looking for the person. Scopio wonder what kind of man was the one who thought of that plan up. Whoever he was he must be insane of a great battle tactician.

"_Hello?"_ Another female voice came on, _"So who wanted to talk to me?"_

"Who the fuck are you? I asked for the guy who thought of taking over a kingdom, not some housewife." Vicious sneered.

"_I'm the one who thought of the plan loudmouth."_ The woman's voice was full of energy, almost as if she was toying with him.

"What did you call me!" Vicious growled.

"What is your plan?" Gabranth interrupted. "I assume you do have one."

"_Yes, however, I suppose it is good if we introduce ourselves."_ The woman's said.

"My name is Gabranth… fon Ronsenburg." The armored man introduced himself.

"_It is nice to meet you Mr. Ronsenburg. My name is Hayate Yagami."_ The woman introduced herself.

"So what exactly is your plan?"

"_You see the kingdom of Orte is the weakest of the three kingdoms that are still standing." _Hayate explained. _"Right now there is no balance between the people, the government and the military. Most of the soldiers of the Orte have gone to the battlefield with the kingdom of Gandal. The government is placing all their attention and resources on the war. And all the tribes that surround the area are sick of them. This kingdom is ready for the slaughterhouse, to be honest."_

"How can you be sure of that?" Vicious said, "Have you faced their military?"

"_Yes, and they are not much to talk about."_ Hayate said, _"Seriously, if someone with enough strength goes into the capital of the kingdom, then they are doomed."_

"You really believe in that?" Scopio asked.

"_Yes, it isn't much but it is a start to the military power that you need."_

"What about the troops that are still in the front lines at Gandal?" Gabranth asked.

"_Those we need to fetch ourselves."_ Hayate sighed. _"With no way to communicate that is the only way."_

"So what do want to do woman?"

"_I say the more power the better, I need the three of you to come to where we are located."_ Hayate ordered_. "According to Olmine we are located in the south of the Orte kingdom, in the cat-like Half tribe."_

"We well be there in two days tops." Scopio added.

"_That's fine; just get here as soon as you can."_

With that the transmission went off. Gabranth turned around and walked to where Aerith was. She also heard the conversation, but didn't say anything to Hayate. She felt that if she wasn't of any use then she might as well stay out of their way.

"So you heard?" Gabranth asked.

"Yes," Aerith took a deep breath. Since she started to train with Vicious he has been brutal. She only has been given rest once this morning and that was because Gabranth stood up for her and ask for a break. "Do you think that we can win this war?"

"I do not know." Gabranth started to set targets for Aerith to fire at. "However, we must act with haste. We don't know when the enemy is going to attack and we must be ready for it."

"I know." Aerith stood up and brushed off the dust from her pink dress. "Do we start again?"

"Yes, where did Vicious left off?"

"We were in the middle of training with black magic." Aerith responded. "He was teaching me how to use lightning magic."

"Alright." Gabranth stood behind her, talking her arm with his left hand. "Using lightning is more difficult than using any of the other core elements. Since lightning is unstable by nature. You need to focus your mind and imagine a storm."

"Alright," Aerith closed her eyes, "now what."

"Now control your mist from within and focus that energy to your dominate hand." Gabranth ordered. Lightning crackled in her hand. "Now fire."

At command Aerith let go of the mist that had build up in her hand. Lightning flew through the air and hit one of the rocks that were set by Gabranth. "I did it!" Aerith jumped in joy.

"Good now practice that spell for now until lunch." Gabranth instructed.

"Hey Gabranth?"

"Yes, Aerith?"

"Aren't you hot under all that armor?" Aerith asked.

"I've worked in the desert for some time." Gabranth shrugged. "I got used to the weight of my armor."'

"I see." Aerith focused her attention on her spellcasting. "Will you take of your helm at least once, besides when we eat?"

"I don't see why not," Gabranth pulled off his helm revealing short blond hair and blue eyes. "I need to talk to Vicious for a minute, you keep practicing."

"Yes, sir." Aerith shot another lightning spell. "I will do my best."

Gabranth walked over where Vicious was, under a tree taking a nap. Vicious opened his eyes when as soon as he heard Gabranth's footsteps. "What do you want?"

"I wish to talk about Aerith; I've seen how much she is improving." Gabranth leaned against the tree. "Don't you find it strange?"

"Not exactly," Vicious closed his eyes. "There have been a few prodigies out there in Ivalice that have been gifted with magic. Maybe this Aerith is compatible with our casting style, I mean the Aerith from our world was a powerful caster with her weapon and rings."

"Yet I have noticed that her spells are stronger than normal, for a hume at least."

"it is," Vicious frowned. "Her normal fire spells are as strong as a Fira spell."

"Should we move her to the secondary level spells?" Gabranth asked.

"Might as well, since she is passing through spells like crazy." Vicious sighed. "You take care of the black magicks and I will teach her green magicks."

"All right." Gabranth nodded, he looked at Aerith who was still practicing. "Why do you think we were summoned Vicious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that the last thing I remember was going against Vayne Solidor and then everything else is a blur. Next thing I know is I landed on this new world and the first person I saw was Aerith. I do not see a point of summoning an innocent young woman, so why?"

"The hell I would know." Vicious frowned. "My memory is hazy as well, I feel like I'm forgetting something but I don't know what."

"Do you think we will find out why?"

"All I know is that I want to go home when this is over. I don't like it here, it's too dull with no monsters to hunt."

x-x

After dinner Scopio decided that they should move now if they want to reach the next big city by midday. So everyone was in the wagon. Aerith was currently sleeping, thoroughly exhausted from training. Scopio couldn't tell if Gabranth was sleeping or not, with the helm on. And Vicious was snoring away, Scopio had to wonder how many hours would does the man need to sleep.

To get where Olmine is they would need to pass through one of the cities in the kingdom of Orte, this city was known as Voile City, for their blooming violets. There they could find a blacksmith and they can design Gabranth his swords. From there it would be straight forward, provided that the rains haven't made the path harder to get by.

Scopio noticed a tree falling; he pulled the reigns, forcing the horses to halt. Scopio looked at the fallen tree, its trunk was very thick and at the end there were scorch marks. Scopio noticed a hostile aura behind him. He summoned a round shield with strange writing on the edge to protect himself from the blazing heat. The cloaked man noticed that it was similar to the magic circle that the Seeker of Life used.

"I found you Drifters." The cloaked man stepped out of the shadows. "In the name of the Dark Soverign you must die."

The cloaked man raised his palm and fired a blast of fire. Scopio's shield started to crack at the pressure the fires was hitting the shield. A lighting blade cut through the shield before it could fully eat the shield. The cloaked man looked at the man who threw that attack. It was Gabranth.

"You!" The cloaked man growled. "I will kill you first Judge Magister!"

The man took pulled out his large broadsword from his back and swung down. Gabranth placed a shield around the wagon. The cloaked man pushed forward, causing the shield to crack. Gabranth gathered lightning in his left hand and aimed it at the cloaked man. The blast sent the man flying against the tree trunk. Before he could get off and fight the cloaked man a hand caused him to sit back down.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" vicious growled. "You don't have a fucking weapon; I'll take care of this piece of trash."

"Who the hell are you?" the cloaked man asked.

"I should be asking the same thing, who are you?"

"The man pulled off his cloak. The man was had on light brown coat under Platinum armor. Top of his armor was open revealing a Viper skin under-armor. The man was tan had short born hair which was combed back with the tips spiked and a brown beard. All three men looked at the stranger's eyes. They were black with white irises.

This man was an END.

"I never thought I would face you." Vicious smirked as he drew his katana. The first battle was about to start.

Record 07 End. Record 08 holds period ****-**** 0000 hours, Stand by Ready…


	8. Record 08: Green Aura

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Magic Application: The theory of gathering energy from the environment. The energy links together and creates spells for mages. This is the most basic of all theories.<em>

Record 08: Green Aura

Vicious and Gabranth looked at the END who was standing in front of them. They both recognized the man very well. Vicious had his katana in his hand ready to fight at any time. The man glared at the two, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You don't remember me?" Vicious smirked. "I'm hurt, but I remember you, Vossler York Azelas."

"You know my name Drifter?"

"You could say that…" Vicious rushed in, with his Ame-no-Murakumo and clashed blades with Vossler. An evil grin appeared on the elder's face. "But instead of telling ya, I'll let my blade speak for the both of us!"

Scopio stood back, he felt the massive murderous intent that both men emitted. Scopio found his arms shaking, he couldn't control it. It was as if he was watching two demons about to battle, he wondered if Vicious was a demon in disguise. Orange flames surrounded Vossler; the END swung his large broadsword at Vicious, the orange flames following behind the blade. Vicious blocked the sword strike but he was swallowed by the flames.

"Vicious!" Scopio called. He could not afford to lose the only Drifter with a weapon.

"Calm down will ya." Vicious voice could be heard inside the torrent of flames. "A little fire won't hurt me!"

Vossler felt himself pushed back by a massive aura. The orange flames disappeared by light green aura. The aura rested on the man's shoulders. He finally remembered that stance. There was one who said that he didn't care for the rules, he remembered the Kanata in the man's hands. It was an Ame-no-Murakumo, there was only one person who used that blade with such skill and such horrible stance.

"Varick Stratos." Vossler said, lowering his broadsword for a second before he returned to his stance. "I remembered you being… younger."

"Yeah? " Vicious smirked. "I remembered you being an old geezer. So what the hell are you back from the dead?"

"I cannot tell you." the man rushed forward, he swung his blade horizontally. "But What I remember is that you were called the most reckless knight in Dalmasca!"

Vicious swung his blade to meet with Vossler's blade. The blades clashed both green and orange swirled around the men, in an instant the energies spread out from the center of the blades outwards. Gabranth sprinted to where the wagon was and placed his most powerful barriers. Scopio did the same. Both men could feel the powerful shockwaves striking the barriers. It wasn't long before Scopio's barrier shattered.

'_Such powerful shockwaves!'_ Scopio thought. _'Is Vicious even human!'_

"I am now the enforcer for Clan INFAMOUS!" Vicious growled. "I am no longer a knight."

"You will always be that reckless knight in my eyes." Vossler chuckled. "What a waste of time taking you under our wing."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We should have just let you go on your own. That was what you did regardless." Vossler explained. "Maybe you should have just died that night Varick."

"I am Vicious; Varick is someone from the past." Vicious murmured. "I'm Primo's enforcer and bodyguard."

"Whoever this Primo is then he's crazy for putting his trust in you." Vossler chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he already died in your care."

Vicious jumped back and slammed down his katana on the ground. The shockwave cracked the earth; Scopio felt the tremors under his feet. He looked at Vicious' expression; there were pure anger in them.

"I would do anything for my boss." Vicious growled. "I will always stake my life for his sake and the clan, I will always be the shield for Clan INFAMOUS."

Light Green aura swirled around his katana. Vicious started to rush forward, his blade horizontal. The light green aura shaped themselves into a pair of horns at his sides. Vossler commanded his flames to block the attack. The energies clashed once more, creating an orange and light green pillar that flew into the sky. When the pillar disappeared Scopio saw Vicious and Vossler blades locked in battle.

"I never felt this before, what is that man?" Scopio asked.

"I am not sure," Gabranth answered. "His technique relies heavily on his inner strength; however, that man has a powerful aura with those attacks."

"It ain't that hard to understand." Vicious sneered. "It's a magick that you seen before, Gabranth. Bravery!"

Vicious snapped his fingers and his aura increased. Scopio saw that his muscles were almost ripping out of his clothes. He took on step before he rushed forward. The man jumped into the air and dove down at Vossler. The END jumped out of the way at the last minute causing Vicious' blade crashing towards the ground. The impact from Vicious' attack created a massive crater.

Scopio couldn't believe it; this was a very foreign form of magic to him. The magic system that he knows doesn't create damage like this. It was literally taking everything he had to keep a barrier around them so that the forest didn't catch on fire.

"Bravery, it is classified as a green magick." Gabranth explained, "It takes a person's inner strength and draw it out using mist. It is a simple magick but Vicious is…"

Aerith woke up to see a barrier surrounding where she was. She looked over Gabranth's armored shoulder and saw Vicious and a man she didn't know fighting.

"What is going on!" Aerith asked, scared for her teacher.

"Just got to sleep brat," Vicious ordered. "Tomorrow I am going to put you through hell so get some sleep!"

"Gabranth what is going on?"

"The man that Vicious is fighting is an END." Gabranth answered, he wasn't used to sugarcoating anything. So why start with Aerith? "As you can see Vicious is trying to kill the END."

"Just stay behind us Aerith; we'll protect you this time." Scopio added.

Aerith stood silent as she watched Vicious and Vossler fight, she could only hope for the best.

"See even your comrades doubt you." Vossler said, he pushed Vicious off and jumped back. "No matter what you do, they will always doubt you."

"You're talking like I give a shit." Vicious smirked. "The only ones that I care for is Primo and Einhalt, everyone else can just go and die."

Vicious swung his katana at the same time that Vossler did, orange and light green energy collided and swirled together. A second later an explosion was caused from the compressed aura and flames. In all the smoke and debris there was another person floating in the air.

"That is enough, Defender." A female in a cloak said.

"What are you doing here Tuner of Kyrios?" Vossler asked.

The Tuner of Kyos pulled off her cloak. The woman had a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. A midnight purple middress hung on her hips held together by large red bow. The woman had purple hair, she held in a ponytail with a red bow, and purple eyes that contrast her pale skin. Aerith saw that she had a ring floating around her forehead and small metallic wings. In the woman's hand she had her magic staff.

"The Dark Sovereign wants you back." The Tuner of Kyrios explained. "Those are my orders."

"I am quite busy at the moment Tuner." Vossler growled.

"I am taking you back one way or another." The Tuner floated behind him. A magic circle appeared underneath their feet; inside the circle there 4 squares overlapping each other and a series of runes that none could understand. "I apologize for interrupting your fight Drifter."

"If ya so sorry then leave him here and get lost." Vicious growled.

"You will have another chance to fight again." The Tuner mused. "Until then enjoy your freedom while you still have it."

"What are you talking about END?" Scopio called out.

The Tuner started to teleport away from Scopio and the others. There was light still glowing around Vossler and her.

"Wait, what is your name?" Aerith called out.

"My name is…" Vossler and the Tuner disappeared from their sight. Scopio could only feel the remains of magic residue.

"Tch, they're gone." Vicious cursed. "Damn bitch ruined my fun."

"So those were ENDs?" Gabranth thought aloud. "They are very powerful."

"Who gives a damn!" Vicious growled. "The bitch interrupted my fun!"

"At least we know two of the four ENDs that we encountered in the City of Carneades." Scopio let out a sigh. "Let's keep moving; with any luck we can still reach the city before midday."

Gabranth and Vicious got on the wagon and Scopio commanded the horses to move once again. Aerith remembered the eyes of that woman. The one the man called the Tuner of Kyrios, they seemed so… empty, without emotion.

"Don't you dare have any pity on them Aerith!" Vicious growled. "They are after our hides if I need to remind ya."

"I know but…"Aerith trailed off.

"But what Aerith?" Gabranth asked.

"Her eyes, no, their eyes seemed so empty." Aerith explained. "It's almost like they are missing something."

"That would be their humanity." Scopio spoke up. "ENDs receive powers beyond any Norm can handle. However, they give up their humanity to get it. Vossler was proof, isn't that right Vicious?"

"He's got a point, woman." Vicious added. "That fire wasn't from any magick. It was something different, thought I can't explain it."

"In any case all of you need rest. I do not think that there will be any more accidents." Scopio let out a small sigh. "Please try to get some sleep and I'll wake all of you up when we get there.

Aerith watched as Vicious got comfortable in the wagon and she heard Gabranth's soft breathing through the helm. It wasn't even a minute after Scopio said to rest and both men were asleep. Aerith decided to stay up just a little longer, watching the stars and thinking about the past.

x-x

Zest looked outside the opening inside the ruins. He could see the rain coming through the thick branches. With the rain, the ruins felt a little chilly, add the dense forest and it really got cold. However this was good news for them, thanks to the rain, army will come a day or two later thanks to the rains making it impossible to travel to the small village.

"What are you thinking about Zest?" Angeal asked.

Zest looked back and saw the black-haired man. For the last three days Angeal has been teaching the younger villagers how to fight hand to hand combat, while he had to teach them the fundamentals of spear type weapons. Hayate herself has taken all the women and the elderly and began to teach them the theory of healing magic. He and Hayate came to the conclusion that anything beyond that was impossible without the proper equipment.

"I was thinking about the army that will come in a couple of days."

"I also have my doubts." Angeal sat on one of the large boulders close to the opening. "Do you think that Hayate will be able to handle them?"

"I know she can handle them."

"Then what is on your mind?" Angeal asked. "Since it is not really about Hayate, then what is it?"

"I feel like I forgot something important." Zest looked at the dark sky. "Something that I was supposed to remember, but it is all a blur."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I can't remember how I got here." Zest finished. "As hard as I try, I can only remember when I was in Skyra but nothing from before. It almost feels like there is a whole chunk of my life is missing, I can't remember it."

"What do you remember?" Angeal asked, maybe hearing Zest out might help the man remember.

"I was supposed to go on a mission." Zest began. "I was about to enter an underground base and that is all I remember."

"Nothing at all?"

Zest shook his head. From there it was almost as if he blacked out, when he woke up he found himself already in Skyra. He has been stuck for two years. It was only after Hayate came into Skyra that he finally found someone who he can talk with. By that time, however, he lost his ability to socialize with others. A few days later Angeal came to Skyra, so there have been a lot of reason to talk but he needed to get used to it.

Hayate has been making him talk more; even it's for the smallest things. He preferred to stay silent most of the time.

"I'm sure you'll remember." Angeal patted his shoulder.

"It's just that it is bothering me so much. I only started to think about this when you arrived at the castle ruins." Zest turned around to look at Angeal. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"I…" Angeal tried to remember, he remembered talking to Zack in Modeoheim but everything after that was a total blur. Couldn't remember what happened next. The next thing he remembered was meeting the strange man in the white hall before he blacked out again. Yet he couldn't remember what happened between those two memories. "I don't remember."

"I think I am seeing a pattern then." Zest let out a sigh. "We were made to forget how we got here."

"Do you think Hayate knows?"

"I doubt it, if she is like us then she will only remember to a certain point before there will be a chunk missing." Zest said thoughtfully.

"I see…"

They both sat watching the rain fall; there wasn't much they could do at the moment. Angeal looked at Zest; he noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes. It wasn't his business what the man thinks or does; Angeal can only be there for his new friend when he needs it.

"What are you going to do when we get out of here?" Zest broke the silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"I just was thinking of how my world will be like 13 years from now. How much has it changed? Will the people that I knew will be there when I return?"

"I don't know," Angeal looked down. "I don't have anywhere to go anymore, Gaia is a deserted planet. So I might just end up going with you guys to Mid-Childa."

"It's still a long way before we get to that point." Zest shrugged. "But it's always good to keep in mind on the future as well as the present."

"Right," Angeal sighed, he rolled his fingers to a fist. "The future."

"Come one, gather some of the men and we'll go hunting for dinner." Zest stood up. "The rains finally stopped."

Angeal stood up and headed inside the ruins, the only thing that the three of them can do is survive and find a way home. He signaled for a few men to come and together with Zest they headed out into the deep forest. Soon when the troops get to the village they will have to move on to the capital of Orte. Until then they had all the time in the world to help the villagers.

x-x

Later that night Angeal woke up in the middle of the night. That was nothing new; his sleep cycle was thrown off during the time he deserted ShinRa in Gaia. He looked around and saw everyone fast asleep. The only person who wasn't there was Hayate. He got up from his spot and stretched, he heard the sounds of a few bones popping back into place.

Angeal walked out to the ruins only to find Hayate outside. She was sitting on a tree branch looking at the stars and the moon. In her hands she had her Tome of the Night Sky. The wind softly blew and Angeal saw Hayate close her eyes.

"There are no constellations." Hayate whispered.

"Hayate?" Angeal called out.

"hmm?" Hayate opened her eyes and looked down. "Angeal what are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." Angeal asked. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"I was looking at the night sky." Hayate looked up at the sky."It brings me a lot of memories."

"Really?"

"Yes, there were so many nights that my family and I would look up at the sky and see each constellation." Hayate sighed. "My family is my reason to keep living on; they were the ones who helped me when I was a child."

"I see," It was nice to know more about his new friends. Hearing Hayate talk about her family talk like that reminded him of his own mother. He remembered the days before he found out what he was. He was poor but he was happy with his mother.

He just wished that he could have talked to her before she...

"Angeal are you alright?" Hayate looked down, "you seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the past." Angeal responded and looked up at the stars. He remembered that he used to look up at the stars with Genesis and try to read each other's futures. How he wished that he could go back to those times, he wanted to see Genesis, Sephiroth, and Zack.

"You remembered something about the night sky as well Angeal?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, it holds many memories for me as well Hayate," Angeal responded. "However the past is the past."

"That may be but it is always nice to think of the past and let it help you into the present." Hayate swung her legs. "It sometimes helps you go through the bad times."

_'You have no idea'_ Angeal thought.

"Well it is getting late and tomorrow we have to get up early to catch breakfast. It is our turn this time." Hayate looked down at Angeal.

"I know." Angeal started to walk towards the ruins; he looked around and saw Hayate still up on that tree branch. "Aren't you going to get down from there?"

"About that," Hayate scratched the back of her head. "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"I can't get down, I forgot how." Hayate shrugged. "Can you catch me?"

"Then how did you get up there?" Angeal asked.

"I learned how to climb up a tree but I never learned how to get off of it." Hayate answered. "Someone used to catch me when I wanted to get off."

Angeal let out a small sigh; he extended his arms and signaled Hayate to jump down. Hayate pushed herself down and into Angeal's arms. Angeal noticed that Hayate was very light. He let Hayate down gently until she could stand up on her own.

"Thanks," Hayate went back inside the ruins. Angeal stood outside to look at the stars for another minute before he went back inside. The past and future are so far part for Angeal; the only thing that he can look forward to is the present.

Record 08 End. Record 09 holds period ****-**** 1315 hours, Stand by Ready…


	9. Record 09: Crimson Wing

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Escudo: A special ore that comes from the center of the planet. It has the ability to change through its master's will.<em>

Record 09: Crimson Wing

The city of Voile was a small and peaceful city. As part of the kingdom of Orte, only norms lived in the town. The city was filled with violets; it hung down from every window, every park, and every shop. The smell of the flowers was light and fragrant. This is where Vicious, Gabranth, Aerith and Scopio were in now.

"Have you received anything from that woman?" Vicious asked as he walked around, looking for a blacksmith for Gabranth's sword.

"No, there hasn't been anything from Olmine or Hayate. It has been a couple of days since I've tried to communicate with them." Scopio looked around.

"What are we doing exactly?" Aerith asked.

"We are going to find a weapon for you and Gabranth." Scopio explained. "I am looking for someone who is going to help us with that."

"We have been to several blacksmiths in the city, who are you looking for exactly?" Gabranth asked.

"Sierra," Scopio answered. "She is what we call a pharle, or artisan. If anyone could replicate weapons it would be her."

Aerith could see that vicious left eye as twitching from the looks the townsfolk were giving them. They really didn't exactly blend in. Most men were in tunics, trousers, and leather boots as attire. It really didn't fit with Vicious' suit or Gabranth's armor. She just hoped that they find this Sierra before Vicious loses it.

They finally arrived to at an old run down house. The house was surrounded with violets; some of the windows were cracked on the edges. Aerith wondered is someone actually lived here.

"Someone actually lives in this dump?" Vicious looked around.

"Yes, I am positive this is where Sierra lives." Scopio knocked the old wooden door. "Sierra it's me Scopio."

The door opened with a loud creek. Scopio took the handle and opened it all the way. Aerith and the rest entered before Scopio closed the door behind them. Inside was nothing like the outside. It was furnished with a high grade table and chairs. A furniture set in front of the fireplace. Bookshelves filled with many books of different colors and sizes.

"Scopio it has been a while!" A voice came from the other room. A young woman, about Aerith's age came out into the room. She had long blonde hair and silver eyes. She had on a sleeveless shirt with metal padlons, a black shorts and silver armored boots. She looked at the Drifters with fascination. "So these are the so called Drifters?"

"You knew we were coming?" Aerith asked.

"Yes, I sent Romario to give her the message of our arrival." Scopio explained. "Since she is the only blacksmith with abilities that no one could match."

"What sort of ability is that?" Gabranth asked.

"I have the ability to make each weapon unique with strange materials." Sierra smiled. "I made weapons for all sort of people, but only if they can find where my shop is."

"So do you think you can help us?" Aerith looked hopeful.

"Of course!" Sierra grinned. "If my friend Scopio is asking for my help then I can't say no, now can I?"

"Did Romario bring the materials you asked for?" Scopio asked.

"Yes, I must say that you have quite a network of connections if you could get this much of 'those' materials in such a short time." Sierra crossed her arms over her chest.

"How much will it be?" Vicious looked at one of the books with little interest. "I know you have a price that we must pay, so 'fes up!"

"Vicious!" Scopio growled.

"It's alright," Sierra smiled. "He's right about that. However, my fee is only that the one who make a request bring me the materials need to make a weapon."

"Since I took care of that little detail there won't be any need to pay anything." Scopio sighed.

"So what is the material?" Gabranth asked, "Mythril, Dalmascus Steel perhaps?"

"I never heard of such materials." Sierra had a thoughtful look on her face. "Usually I would ask for Auora, Aburst, or Epsious for material. However, for Drifters such as you I need more powerful materials."

Sierra took out eight diamond shaped crystals. The crystals were softly glowing in different colors and giving off different energy. The crystals floated around Sierra. Aerith tried to touch on but all the crystals went back into Sierra's hand.

"These are some of the most precious ores in Skyra." Sierra started, looking at the crystals in her hand. "These are crystals from the core of this world, the rare mineral, Escudo."

"Escudo?"

"Yes, these are only in their normal stage, once I combine them with other materials, they will manifest into what I need it to do." She explained. "So who do need weapons the most?"

"It would be these two." Scopio pointed at Gabranth and Aerith. "I was hoping that you could make their weapons from where they came from."

"That's no problem at all." Sierra beamed. "In fact this mineral is the perfect for you guys; it is the only mineral that evolves with its master."

"What do you mean evolves?" Gabranth asked.

"Escudo is a special mineral," Sierra explained. "It evolves with its owner's will. The stronger the will is the more powerful the weapon or accessory will be."

Two crystals floated around Aerith and Gabranth, Sierra smiled at the color of the crystals. One was giving off a silver green glow while the other was giving off a light blue glow. Each of the crystals stopped in front of Aerith and Gabranth. Sierra placed the other crystals away before walking over to where Aerith and Gabranth were. "It seems that these crystals have chosen their owners."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Vicious yawned. "I want to take a nap."

"The Escudo mineral gives off a different type of material each time it is harvest." Sierra placed her palm underneath the floating crystal. "The one the man in the armor has is the Sea Escudo while the young lady's is the Wind Escudo."

"so now what?" Vicious looked up from the couch.

"I will work on your weapons; however it will take some time." Sierra started to walk to the basement. "Are you going to wait here?"

"No we still need to meet the others," Scopio explained. "There might be others that need a weapon."

"Bring them here and well make their weapons as well." Sierra smiled at the group. "Make sure you close the door when you leave."

Sierra left the group in the living room while she went down the hall. Vicious stood up from the couch and headed out the door. Aerith soon followed behind him, hoping that he wouldn't make too much trouble. Scopio and Gabranth were last, they had to hurry along and get to Hayate's location. Who knows what how they are doing.

x-x

Heavy footsteps could be heard around the forest. It has been a few days since the rains. Rows of men with swords or bows were walking through the muddy forest. They were soldiers from the kingdom of Orte. They finally reached the village they were assigned to, however there they ran into a problem.

"Sir we have a problem." One of the soldiers saluted.

"At ease," a man in full armor spoke. He looked down at the soldier. "What is it boy?"

"The village is empty."

"What do you mean it is empty!" the man in full armor growled. "Did they vanish into thin air?"

"I don't know sir but there is no one here."

"Listen up men," The man in full armor ordered. "Find any of those abominations and eliminate them!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

x-x

Hayate looked at the direction where the village was. She could feel it from her field barrier that they have come. She clapped her hands to gather the attention of everyone in the ruins. Angeal and Zest walked over and awaited her explanation.

"Everyone, it is time." Hayate looked at the villagers. "After I defeat these soldiers the four of us will head to the capital."

"Are we seriously going to the capital?" Olmine asked.

"Yes, we just need to get the leaders of the kingdom to surrender it to us." Hayate shrugged. "Once that is done we will work on restoring the lands to the Halves. "

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer at Hayate's words. They were finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Zest looked at Hayate with concern, the plan sounds great but how exactly were they going to get to the capital was beyond him. Sure they could fly all the way but flying is a bit unstable in this world. They needed something to help them gather mana like their world.

"Angeal and Zest will stay here in case something happens." Hayate started to run at the direction of the village.

Angeal was still puzzled how was she going to get there quick enough before the soldiers started to look somewhere else. Hayate took out a gold and black cross pendant from her pocket and held it high. She was surrounded in a bright light, the light scattered into feathers. Angeal eyes widened when he saw Hayate.

Hayate was wearing consisted of a black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow minidress. A black half dress behind her minidress and two metal armor plates on her hips. What took Angeal by surprise were the three pairs of black wings on her back.

Angeal rubbed his right shoulder subconsciously.

Hayate took one more step before she took off. She felt a sudden pull on her from the area. Hayate decided that it might have been the gravity from this world affecting her flying. Thanks to her large mana reserves she could keep herself afloat, thought it took double the mana that it would normally would.

"_Warning, there is an high hostile presence is in the area."_ The Tome echoed.

'_hostile?' _ Hayate thought to herself. _'This is not good, I hope that whoever it is they don't find the ruins.'_

Hayate continued to fly towards the village where the soldiers were gathered. During the way she thought about the repercussions of using her type of magic. Normally it would be non-lethal, but that was only because all her opponents had barrier jackets. The barrier jackets absorbed most of the damage and kept their owner alive. Add her limiters that the placed on her and her spells would become non-lethal

However, even a low power spell could knock them out. Using a more powerful spell would kill them. Hayate couldn't feel the normal limiters restricting her powers. As much as she hated violence, she hated hatred toward others more. And it wasn't the first time that she killed someone with her magic either. She has had cases in the past where she had no other choice but to put the victims from Lost Logia possession out of their misery.

"Now then," Hayate summoned her Tome and a golden cross staff. "Let's get started."

x-x

Angeal and Zest were on guard. After Hayate left they felt something in the air. Something was coming their way, and whatever it was it was strong. Olmine stayed with them in case something should arrive she could contact Scopio. Angeal couldn't shake off the familiarity of that feeling. There was just something he recognized about it, but whatever it was it was at the tip of his tongue, he couldn't remember.

The sound of fire crackling in the forest got closer and closer. The next thing that Angeal and Zest knew there was a large dark fireball coming their way. Zest got in front of Angeal and Olmine and extended his free hand. A golden triangular shield, similar to Hayate's magical insignia, appeared in front of them. The fireball collided with the shield causing both the fireball to bounce back at the direction that it was coming from. Zest was also pushed back a little.

"Well done blocking that Drifter." A voice called from the forest. Two figures came out of the trees. One was in a black cloak, covering most of his face. The other was a tall and well built man. He had little armor covering his body. The only thing strange about him was that he had four arms and one eye. "I'm afraid that we will have to kill you now." The Break said.

"One of them is an END!" Olmine cried.

"Olmine get out of here." Angeal ordered.

"You think you can take care of the cloaked one?" Zest said as he tightened his grip on his armed device.

"Leave it to me." Angeal took out his sword that he 'borrowed' from a soldier the a few nights before. He held his sword ready to strike at any time. The cloaked figure only stood there, unmoving. The figure raised his palm in the air and gathered energy. Angeal knew this feeling; it was energy from a Materia!

"Who are you?" Angeal asked.

The cloaked figure pointed his palm at Angeal and fired his attack. The attack was cold and black, it was a Hell Blizzarga. Angeal somersaulted out of the way and landed back on his feet. Behind him the trees were frozen solid. The figure had his hand out, blood from his chest swirled around him. The blood materialized into a sword similar to Angeal's.

The cloaked figure rushed forward and clashed with Angeal 's blade. Angeal felt the full weight of the sword. Though it was made of blood it hardened enough to withstand Angeal's parry.

Angeal countered with an onset of slashes but the figure blocked them one by one. Whoever this was he was a good swordsman. Angeal thrust his blade horizontally to pierce through the cloaked man's heart. The man responded by using his sword to block the incoming thrust out of the way. Angeal kicked his chest and sent the man flying towards a tree.

Zest was currently dodging all four blades that this Break had in his hands. He had Panzerchild to protect him as he used his spear to thrust at his opponent. The Break used all four blades to block the spear. The four armed Break took a deep breath and spit out fire. Zest jumped high in the air and started to fly high enough so that the flames wouldn't reach.

'_Its taking more mana to stay afloat.'_ Zest thought. _'As I thought, I am not used to flying in this world just yet. However….'_

Zest pointed his spear down at the Break who was currently looking up. The base of the blade moved up and down as the spear loaded with two cartridges. The blade of the spear got larger and let out a golden glow.

"Ascalon!" Zest called out.

"_Gae Bolg."_ A robotic female voice echoed from the spear.

Zest dived down to where the Break was; it used all four of his swords to shield himself. The collision caused a massive explosion; a cloud of dust covered them both making it harder to see.

"You must not hold back on them Angeal!" Olmine's voice sounded panicked. "ENDs have no sympathy for anything or anyone, all they can do is destroy."

Angeal pushed the cloaked figure back with his swing. There was adequate distance between himself and the cloaked figure. Angeal quickly gathered magic to this left palm. Electricity crackled in his palm. He pointed the energy at the cloaked man.

"Tri-Thunderga!"

Three bolts of lightning flew from the orb of lightning in an arc. The cloak figure fired his own lightning attack to counter but Angeal's was faster. Two of the bolts struck the man directly. The lightning caused an explosion; several trees began to catch on fire. Angeal took his sword and took his stance, ready for the cloaked man at any time.

The man's cloaked burned off, revealing the standard First Class SOLDIER uniform that Angeal wore. The man had long spiky black hair and a scar on his cheek. It was obvious that the man was an END because of his eyes; they were black with white irises. Angeal took a step back because he recognized that man. It was the last person he wanted to see in this situation. He closed his eyes praying to whatever deity could hear him that it was all a dream and that the person in front of him wasn't _him._

The man's closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds two black wings appeared from his left side. Angeal noted that it looked so similar to….

"Hello Angeal." The man greeted, his eyes held pure hatred.

"Zack..." Angeal muttered.

Zest had to jump back as he dodged another set of fist. Gae Bolg did its job, it broke all four of the swords that the Break had. However that maneuver cost him two cartridges, something that he wanted to avoid. He glanced at Angeal and the END that he was fighting. He wondered why Angeal changed instantly. The man's posture was stiff, his eyes were widening in surprise, and his grip on his weapon was weakening. Who was the END to Angeal?

"Why don't you focus on me instead!" The break slammed his fist on the ground. It fired arcs of flames from its hands. Zest placed a shield to protect himself but it shattered after the seventh attack. The Break kept on with his barrage of attacks.

Olmine was frozen in fear; she didn't know what to do. She was scared; she knew that this was going to happen. This was her first time in the battlefield, she was at a lost on what to do, her legs wouldn't move.

'_Olmine you have to move your arms!'_ she scolded herself. _'You have to contact Master about this.'_

With shaking hands she held up her crystal ball and focused her mana. A large explosion sent her flying towards the bushes. Olmine closed her eyes and hoped that they were coming soon.

"_Olmine…"_ the voice on the other line sounded statically but still clear enough to understand him. _"wat rong."_

"Master I don't know what to do!" Olmine screamed at the crystal ball. "And END and a strong Break just showed up and Angeal and Zest are fighting them."

"…_here, Hayate?"_

"She went to fight the troops that are close by, I don't know what to do Master. I'm scared." Olmine's grip on the crystal ball tightened.

"_Be… soon… promise." Scopio's voice could be heard. "ang on…"_

"I promise, I'll try." Olmine shuddered as looked at the battle taking place.

Angeal felt his grip on his sword loosen when he saw the black wing on Zack's back. He didn't know what to say to the man, this Zack was a few years older since he last saw him. The scar on his cheek caught his attention the most, how did he get that scar.

"So are you surprised to see me?" Zack asked.

"What are you doing here Zack, why are you…" Angeal trailed off.

"An END?" Zack finished for him. "I will help change this world, Angeal. This world is corrupted, just like ShinRa back in Gaia."

Zack sprinted forward with his blood sword in hand and swung down. Angeal blocked the sword strike just before it went any farther. The sword turned back into liquid blood and splattered on the ground, Angeal had a second to think before his instincts forced him to jump back. The blood puddle shot out and turned into blood spikes. One of the spikes made a small cut below his eye.

Zack didn't let up on Angeal and stared to use Hell Firaga on the man. Angeal dodged each fireball; he felt each step get heavier. He just couldn't fight Zack, not to the death. His brain was trying to move his body to attack the young man but his heart ached at the thought.

"What are you waiting for Angeal." Zack growled. "I thought that First Class SOLDIERs were better than _this_."

"Zack you have to stop this." Angeal jumped out of the way as another ball of fire was shot. Zack only looked at his mentor with hatred and pity.

"Stop, why should I?" Zack let his crimson blade rest on his shoulder. "After all this is what a monster does isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were right Angeal." Zack looked at his free hand. "We are monsters! I mean look at me." He pointed at himself, "I have a fucking wing!"

"That's not true Zack." Angeal shook his head, "You're not a monster."

"You said it yourself didn't you?" Zack's wing spread wide causing several feathers to fall to the ground. "We are the perfect monsters."

"Zack…"

Zest shook his head to focus once more. Those attacks from that Break were stronger than his shield. He really doesn't have much choice but to use those cartridges. He had used four of the eight breaking its swords but to use that technique would require the last of his cartridges. He looked at his armor; the trench coat was starting to fall off in pieces. He could see burns on his free hand and feel some on his face. He would have to talk to Hayate before they get worse.

"Ascalon, Full Drive!" Zest called out to the device.

The armed device started to load the last four cartridges he had. Each time the empty cartridge popped out from the opening from between the pole and the base of the blade. The entire spear started to glow gold, even part of his gauntlet started to glow golden light. Zest positioned his feet firmly on the ground and got in position. With one step he rushed forward, using the last of his cartridge's power to propel himself like some kind of rocket.

The Break breathe in air and let out large flame which took shape of a wall. However, Zest's Full Drive was a lot stronger than that and easily cut through the wall of flames. He raised the blade high into the air and in one quick swing Zest was behind the Break. Everything was silent for a minute. Neither was moving.

"So-" That was all that the Break could say before he split in half vertically. Blood splashing everywhere, organs became a large pile as the body fell on the ground on opposite sides. Zest looked at the mess he caused. He could see that Olmine was pale and looked like she wanted to vomit.

As zest looked at the remains he thought of the one rule that the TSAB hammered into their heads. _'Magic shall always be used as non-lethal to keep the peace.'_ Yet, in this war that rule is meaningless to Hayate and himself. "Grenzpunkt, a technique that can cut through anything."

Zest looked back at Angeal's battle, this was something that Angeal had to deal on his own. There was nothing he could do and he couldn't interfere. He just hoped that Angeal could regain his spirit and fight the END.

"Let's keep fighting Angeal; we are not going to end this until one of us is dead, again." Zack took his stance once more.

"What do you mean _again_?" Angeal was confused by what Zack said.

Zack look at Angeal, his eyes were furrowed in confusion. It wasn't until he remembered what the Dark Sovereign told them before he set out. "So the DS was right, Drifters have that luxury."

"What are you talking about END?" Zest asked, interested where this conversation was going.

"So you two idiots don't know?" Zack smirked. "Then I'll have to tell you both…"

"You're not making any sense Zack."

"Every Drifter and END has died in their world." Zack shrugged. "Drifters get the luxury to forget how they died."

Zest and Angeal's eyes widened at the response. Could that mean that the parts that they don't remember were the memories of their deaths? That would explain why part of Zest and Angeal's memories were missing.

"If this is true then do you know how..." Angeal tried to find the truth from Zack. He might be the only one who can tell him the truth.

"Enough about that!" Zack growled. "It doesn't matter; this time I will make sure you stay dead Angeal!"

Zack rushed in and attack with a barrage of strikes at Angeal. They were in perfect sync, for every strike there was a block. Zack was getting frustrated at this pointless battle.

"Let me become your executioner a second time." Zack muttered low enough so that Angeal would hear.

"What?" Angeal let down his guard for a second before he saw what Zack was going to do. He quickly placed his most powerful barrier and awaited the impact. Zack's hand started light up and a small bolt of lightning rested in his palm. He aimed the lightning at Angeal's stomach and fired it.

The lightning attack was strong enough to send Angeal flying towards the trees. He hit a large tree with a big thud. Angeal was coughing up blood. That attack was aimed for his vitals, if he had let down his guard for a second then he most likely might have been dead.

Zack walked causally towards Angeal, who was still trying to breathe in fresh air, with his sword in hand. Angeal looked up and saw Zack ready to strike. He was still too weak from the last attack he took directly.

"Wh-what do you mean my executioner?" Angeal coughed.

"That you don't need to know, Angeal Hewley." Zack closed his eyes. "Now die and let this world fall."

Angeal tried to move his body, but the after effects from the Zack's lightning attack were still in his body. He couldn't do anything to block that sword; he was going to die without doing anything to help this world. Angeal closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate.

There was nothing else he could do...

_Record 09 End. Record 10 holds period ****-**** 23:54, Stand by Ready..._


	10. Record 10: Silver Ore

Drifters

* * *

><p><em>Summoning: The art of summoning creatures of being to assist in battles. While it is universal in any magic format, it is difficult to do so without necessary equipment. This is why it is considered a lost art.<em>

Record 10: Silver ore

Hayate stood afloat on top of the village; she knew what she had to do. She hated to kill but it was a necessity to do so, the Halves needed them. She had to gather them up in one place and to do that she had to make herself live bait. However there was one other thing she had to do before she got started. She opened her book and let its pages flip toward on their own. When they arrived on that specific page she raised her book high in the air.

"_Gefängnis der Magie,__" _the Tome of the Night Sky echoed. A dome of energy appeared at the center of the book and expanded. The night sky turned pale gold and the clouds turned light red. This was to make sure no one would escape and that everyone could hear her.

Hayate landed on the ground release her wings; they weren't going to help her in this plan. She started to place her plan in motion; she started to run around the village to attract attention. She ran into a group of soldiers, the soldiers took out their swords and started to sprint towards her.

"There's a Drifter, get her!" one of the group growled.

"_Pfrede,"_ Hayate gathered wind with her mana on the bottom of her feet and let them propel her away from the soldiers. However at the next turn there was another set of soldiers. They were coming towards her. That would make this a lot cleaner.

After running around the village Hayate finally ended up at the center, where she first met the entire village. Almost every soldier ended up at the center due to chasing her around. Hayate looked at the man in full armor on a white horse. The man looked like in his fifties; he had long gray hair and brown eyes. There was a scar running through his left eye.

"Drifter, it's nice for you to join us." The man said.

"Let's stop the formalities." Hayate crossed her arms. "No tell me why you are hunting down the Halves who lived in this village."

"You have no knowledge of how this world works Drifter." The man chuckled, "you see out of all three races the Norms are the purest of them all."

"Yet that doesn't entitle you to treat them as slaves." Hayate glared at the man.

"On the contrary Drifter, those abominations should serve the perfect race." The man extended his arms at the sky. "Our Father, the founder of the kingdom, willed this. And we, as his children, should obey his wishes."

"You make me sick." Hayate spat.

"I did not expect a Drifter to understand." The man snapped his fingers, "I expect you to die."

"This is a warning to every soldier here," Hayate shouted over the man. "If you value your life then flee from this village and tell others to not bother them!"

No soldier made an effort to move and Hayate let out a small sad sigh. It was truly a pity for her to do this but they left her with no other choice. The man snapped his fingers once again and archers shot their arrows. Hayate closed her eyes and counted to three.

'_3… 2… 1…'_

Hayate summoned her wings and shot up into the air before the arrows could even touch her. Once she was high on top of the village she summoned her Tome and her staff. Hayate raised her staff and her white Belkan triangle insignia was underneath her feet. Another Belkan Triangle appeared rotating on top of her head.

A black sphere appeared above Hayate and in front of the second Belkan magic triangle. The sphere grew bigger and bigger until it almost at the size of the village. The sphere crackled and emitted black lightning-like energy.

"In an ancient land, sink into the darkness." The large black sphere collapsed in on itself making it smaller with each passing moment. The black sphere was at the size of a baseball when it was complete. Hayate looked down and saw that some of the soldiers started to run away. "…Diabolic Emission!"

The black sphere rapidly expanded, covering every inch of the village and every soldier that was trying to escape. The spell didn't spare anyone. Each one of the soldiers felt the pain running through their veins. They could see their flesh starting to eat away. They stumbled until their legs gave away. The man on the horse was the farthest from the center of the spell. The horse's legs bend and threw its master off its back. Each soldier just laid there and awaited death to come.

When the spell ended there was a bunch of empty scattered armor in the village. However there were no bodies left. This was the true power of Diabolic Emission, it had the ability to damage and eat away flesh but the environment was safe. This was what happened to those who didn't have a Barrier Jacket or Armor. This was the power of Ancient Belka, a magic made for war.

Hayate looked at the now empty village once more time before turning to sharp power she was sensing. Hayate sensed the powerful blows coming from where Angeal and Zest were. She had to see if they needed any help.

"Give me wings to soar in the sky."

"_Sleipnir."_

Hayate's wings doubled in size, she felt herself lighter. She took a deep breath before she started to fly towards the ruins, hoping that she would get there soon, before something happens. She sensed another mage around the area but Hayate gave it no thought, right now Angeal and Zest were her top priority.

x-x

Scopio was currently working on the horse's reins to control it. All of them has sensed and END in the area. He had to get there before something bad happened to them. He had to protect the Drifters, that is his mission.

"Scopio what's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"Shit," Scopio commanded the horse to move to the right. Everyone could see the black wall heading right for them. "Whatever you do don't touch it."

"What the fuck is that?" Vicious held on tight as the wagon started to go faster.

"It's a powerful dark spell." Scopio looked back for a second before he increased speed.

"It looks like a gravity spell from our world." Gabranth added.

"If we don't hurry up then we are going to end up that thing!" Vicious placed his hand on Aerith's shoulder and pushed her down to the floor of the wagon. "Stay low kid, we don't want ya to fly off."

"That hurt," Aerith rubbed her shoulder as she felt the surge of magic getting closer to them. Scopio was already pushing the horse to the limit; it was all left to luck now. Even then, the dome of concentrated magic was getting so close they would not make it out of it. There was one other thing that _he_ can do.

"Gabranth, do you know how to handle a horse?" He asked.

"Not exactly, but they seem to be like chocobos from our world."

"Close enough; get close to the front of the wagon," Gabranth was at the edge, behind Scopio. "Take care of them until we get through this." He handed the reins to Gabranth as he stood from where he was.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Vicious asked. "Are you trying to fall over?"

"Let me concentrate, Vicious." Scopio growled, a light blue magic circle appeared under his feet. The circle was slowly rotating. "Circle Protection!"

A light blue barrier surrounded the horse and the wagon as the black energy swallowed them whole. Inside the black energy all they could see was black static. The blue barrier was holding but a few cracks were starting to be visible. Scopio couldn't hold this barrier much longer, this was a powerful spell. He had to give it his best or the hope of this world will be gone if these three died.

"Idiot," Vicious murmured under his breath. "Faith!"

Scopio felt himself blanketed by warm light, he looked at Vicious' hand, and it was also glowing white. He felt his mind was clearing up and his Linker Core was absorbing mana more efficiently. The strength of the barrier intensified. It felt like forever before the thick black static like energy started to disappear. Once the energy was gone Scopio put down his barrier.

Gabranth slowed the horse down as the danger passed. He looked at Scopio and then at Vicious, he knew what the man did but he didn't expect that the effect were so strong. Aerith sat up once she saw that everything was safe. "Are you alright, Scopio?"

"Yes, I am." Scopio let out a breath of relief that he had been holding. "I just want to know what you did to me that powered up my magic?"

"Faith," Gabranth answered. "If Bravery is strength of the body, Faith is the strength of the mind. These are the two fundamentals of green magicks. Faith clears out the mind, allowing the power up of spells."

"I never felt my Linker Core take in magic so easily." Scopio sat back down and took the reins from Gabranth. He went at a slower pace to give the horse a break. "You must teach me that spell."

"I don't know if I can." Vicious interrupted. "It might be that out magic might not mix with what you're using."

"That might be true, I don't know how well Mid-Childa Magic will react if I try casting that spell." Scopio continued looking ahead. "However it would be a good test run to try it once."

"Yeah, yeah" Vicious leaned back as the conversation was getting boring. "We'll try that out some other time."

"I am just glad that everything turned out alright." Aerith smiled.

"Yes, now we must find Hayate," Gabranth looked around. "We should be getting close."

"How do you know?" Aerith asked.

"If you close your eyes , you will be able to feel them."Gabranth explained. "And someone else."

Aerith closed her eyes and tried to feel the aura in the air. She felt one moving toward where they were heading and two were ahead. However there were two others, their energies felt darker, almost like… "There's an END with two of them."

"No fucking shit," Vicious growled. "We know that. We need to get there fast."

Scopio was about to say something else when he felt someone trying to communicate with him on the crystal ball.

"Olmine what's wrong?" Scopio gave his crystal ball to Aerith.

"_Mas… Don… do." _Olmine's voice was filled with static, similar to the one in Cardeanes. _"END… Fight… An.. Ze…"_

"Where is Hayate?"

"_Sh… fig… sol… scared."_ The voice responded. They just couldn't understand what she was saying.

"We'll be there soon, I Promise."

"_Try."_

Vicious looked at the crystal ball in Aerith's hand. He couldn't understand what that woman was saying to them. Though, there was one he did understand, an END was there. A large grin appeared on his face, he would have another strong opponent to fight with. He couldn't wait. Vicious felt the END and two others really close by. Once they made it out of the thick forest and into a field at the center they encountered the fight before them.

As Vicious tried to touch move his hand forward a barrier pushed back his hand. Vicious looked at the small burn from the barrier. "Tch, it's blocked."

A few of the trees were burning from fire magic, that Vicious was certain. He looked at the two fights before them. The first was about to end, a Break with four arms and one eye was spreading a fire wall in front of him to cover himself from his opponent. The man with the brown trench coat and the spear rushed it at such speed that Vicious almost couldn't keep up with his movements. In a fragment of a second the man was behind the end. The END moved only an inch and he fell apart. His body was split in half vertically. All the guts and blood were splattering everywhere. Blood was on the man who killed the Break.

'_Not bad,'_ Vicious thought as he looked at the burns the man had. _'He made a clean cut.'_

Aerith looked at the blood and buts from the Break, she rushed to the back of the wagon to throw up what she had eaten earlier. She closed her eyes but the gruesome image was still there. This was so different than when she was with Cloud and the others. With them they used to knock their opponents out or if it had to be, kill them. But this was different; this was the true feeling of war. The thought of the blood and guts made her stomach churn.

Gabranth glanced at Aerith before looking at the second battle. Two men dressed in similar uniforms were fighting. Gabranth recognized that the one with the scar on his cheek was an END. He watched at the END slammed a powerful lightning attack that the other couldn't fully block. He watched at the man was sent flying and slammed against a tree. The man tried to struggle but the electric shock was enough to stun him.

'_It is over, the END won.' _ Gabranth thought, he wondered why the other wasn't helping the man. They couldn't since a barrier is blocking their path. He looked at the sky and noticed a shooting star falling at their direction.

x-x

Angeal couldn't move, he was still stunned from that lightning attack. He looked up, if he was going to die he would look strong, he would stand tall. Zack swung down to finish Angeal off when a white triangle shield appeared between them. The sword was completely blocked by the shield, Zack jumped back as a four red kunai flew down. Angeal looked up and saw Hayate floating in the sky, in her hands was her Tome of the Night Sky and a golden staff with a cross as a head. A Belkan triangle was rotating under her feet.

"That is enough." Hayate looked at Zack. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. END."

"Don't interfere Drifter!" Zack growled. His hand started to glow light blue, he fired a bolt of lightning from his palm. Without missing a beat Hayate placed a shield in front of her to block the lightning. The END took off and rushed forward towards Hayate. She pointed Schwertkreuz at Zack, her body started to glow white. She dove in at Zack's direction and was picking up speed.

"Maneuver A.C.S.!"

Both warriors clashed, their weapons screeching as they passed each other. Zack spun around in midstrike to attack but Hayate was out of his reach. She dove and crashed on the ground and changed positions. Hayate was on the ground and Zack was floating in the Air. Zack dove down and thrust his sword at her. Hayate, on the other hand stood still, she had to time it right or she would be killed by the END's sword.

'_3… 2… 1… Now!'_

Hayate opened her Tome and flipped it around so that the pages would face Zack. Zack's blade was inches from Hayate's Tome. When his sword touched the book he felt a strange surge of energy rushed into him. It felt as if time stopped, Zack was frozen in midair. He couldn't move, seconds later he was absorbed into the book.

Angeal's eyes widened in surprise, Zack was absorbed into the Tome. Was this the power of Belkan Magic? How was it possible for person to be absorbed into a book? He felt his muscles regaining feeling, the affects of the Hell Lightning attack from earlier was wearing off. Angeal stood up and leaned against the tree, letting his body get back into action. He saw that Hayate's book opened once again.

Zack was sent out flying from the book. He didn't understand what just happened, we was about to strike her with his sword and then he was teleported to somewhere dark. Zack felt his body numb; he couldn't control his body at the moment. Hayate saw it as the perfect opportunity. She spun her staff over her head and pointed it at the body in the air. A Belkan magic circle was under Hayate's feet. "Claíomh Solais!"

She fired at white beam from the tip of her staff. The beam was flying through the air and headed towards Zack. He was hit directly before he could dodge the attack. The beam spread around and enclosed Zack in a sphere of magic. He could feel the magic passing through his flesh, the pain from the magic passing through his body. The attack sent him spiraling down to the ground.

Hayate was surrounded by 12 white double edged swords, each were made of condensed magic. All 12 flew into the air and headed towards the man who was falling to the ground. Angeal couldn't help but look away, he had experienced the death of fellow SOLDIER but Zack was another story. He just couldn't see him die, even if he was not the same Zack that he knew.

Before the swords could even touch Zack a purple Mid-Childan magic circle appeared around Zack. In seconds he was teleported to another location. Hayate couldn't sense him anymore. The blades of magic clashed with each other before they shattered and disappeared.

"He got away." Hayate muttered as she put away her Tome and staff. The barrier surrounding them started to disappear; the burning trees were reduced to smothering ash. Hayate looked at Angeal and Zest; both had several injuries that needed to be treated. Zest had several burns on his face and hands; most of his trench coat was in shreds. It was more because he was low on energy than the battle itself. His armor was on its limits.

As if proving her theory true his armor disappeared and turned back into his old clothing, which consisted of brown slacks and a white dress shirt. Zest started to walk towards her direction, not minding the blood on his face.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, just need the effects from the lightning attack to wear off completely." Angeal answered, "Please look at Zest first."

"Alright," Hayate looked at Zest. "Let's get you clean up so I can treat those burns."

Zest nodded and followed Hayate to the ruins; he took one step before noticing Hayate looking at the forest. Zest finally sensed someone there. He summoned Ascalon and pointed it at the direction that Hayate was facing.

"Relax Zest, they're not enemies." Hayate continued on her way. "You four are free to follow us to the ruins. I need to treat their wounds."

Angeal's legs still tingled from the stun but he was able to walk. From the forest he saw four people coming out on a wagon. Olmine ran up to the wagon and hugged the man in white.

"Master, I am so glad that you're alright." Olmine was shaking, "I didn't know what to do and…"

"Its alright Olmine, you did what you could." Scopio patted her on the back.

"Who's this?" Angeal asked as he approached the wagon. He was three others. There was a young woman in a pink dress, a man in full armor and a man in a black suit with a katana on his back. The two men looked back at Angeal; both raised their eyebrow at him.

"My name is Scopio," The man introduced himself. "I am the head of the Octobrist organization. "These three are Drifters just like you."

Scopio signaled Angeal and Olmine to get on the wagon to meet up with Hayate. Once they started to move the man in the suit glared at him.

"So what the fuck was that about?" the man growled. "What was holding you back?"

"Excuse me?"

"Vicious please stop." Aerith interrupted. "Leave him alone." She got close to Angeal and started to heal his wounds. She let the energy go, it wasn't much but it will calm the pain the man was feeling.

"Tch," Vicious scoffed and looked away. The other man glanced at Angeal before looking ahead. He didn't know what to make of these people. However, the young woman looked familiar, if only he could remember from where. The healing magic that she was using was easing the small pain and the numbness.

"So besides the surprise visit from the END, how have things been?" Scopio asked.

"Angeal, Zest, and Hayate have been teaching the villagers ways to defend themselves." Olmine answered.

"Do you believe that they will be fine on their own?"

"We only taught them the basics, they seem like natural warriors. They picked up what we taught them quite quickly." Angeal looked ahead, "I think a few days and they will be able to fight on their own. However we will need to find a place for them to stay."

"What about their home?" Aerith asked.

"Ask Hayate, I don't know myself." Angeal shrugged.

"In any case we must get together and plan what to do next." Scopio stopped the reins when they were in front of the castle ruins. Everyone got off and entered the chambers. Angeal was the last one to enter, before he did he thought back at the fight from not too long ago. The last words Zack said to him were the ones that struck him the hardest.

"_Let me become your executioner a second time…"_

'_Why did Zack say that?'_ If only he could remember what happened before he came to Skyra. But no matter how much he tried it was all a blur. He couldn't remember a thing, not a single thing. Zack's wings, they were exactly the same as his own. Though he hasn't had the need to use them and if he has anything to say about it then it will stay that way.

He doesn't need his new comrades to think of him as a monster. After all he was not normal. He was just a science experiment back home. He didn't have a choice back then; he wanted to just end it all. Angeal doesn't remember when that feeling disappeared but he hasn't had his mind darken by his thoughts so far. It seemed that for the first time in a long time that his mind has been completely clear.

Yet, for some, he felt that Hayate and Zest wouldn't really care. Even if he told them the truth they wouldn't care. Hayate had summoned wings of her own, six of them, when her clothing changed. From what he had seen, Zest was the type of man that doesn't care what others looked like.

It was better if they didn't know.

_Record 10 End. Record 11 holds period ****-**** 01:57 Stand by Ready…_

AN: I know this Hayate is a little different than normal Hayate but that will be explained soon.


End file.
